Memoryless Journey
by Pumpkinknife
Summary: A girl goes on a journey to recover her lost memories. As she continues to recover her memories she realizes that her memories concern the fate of Gensokyo and the wider galaxy. Yet, at the same time, finding out more about her memories will result in her death. Stuck with such a tightrope, what will she do? Find out in this fanfic! Includes a crossover to Touhou Mother.
1. Empty Past

Authors notes

When I started writing this fanfic, there were a lot of concerns I had with how to proceed with this kind of genre for this story. So, I want to thank my classmates along with other people who've inspired me to continue my passion writing. This is my first fanfic which takes place on Earth. The timeline for this story takes place before Highly Responsive to Prayers. The events for this story occur before the game, none of the events are considered canon, this story is a conjecture of events that might've transpired before the first game. You can also consider this story an advertisement for the first game. Hopefully, by the time your done reading the fanfiction you might consider playing the first game or supporting the author.

Some brief introductions

It was a sunny day today and for most people who live ordinary lives that means that the climate is mildly warm, nothing more. But for this individual, a sunny day meant the difference between life or death. There wasn't anything worth talking about as all hope began to dim out for many. However, there is one girl on this planet who's memories mean more than just having a blissful death. No, if this girl regains her memories, then the fate of the universe is at stake. In this planet Earth, finding your memories could mean the difference between dying peacefully or dying in hell. This girl follows the religion of Slan. The religion of Slan has only one belief and only one belief only. This was that one must die with their memories intact, otherwise they cannot be permitted to die. Thus, even as a ghost this girl's journey in life will not end, no it will keep on continuing, until she gets that blissful death she has wanted so badly. She will face many obstacles along the way of getting her memories back, but eventually she will get her memories back, one way or another. Currently, something happened that tampered with the way she died. This young girl's perilous journey into the dark depths of Earth begins. The only thing she can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best as there is nothing more than can be done in this predicament she finds herself in.

Chapter 1: Introduction: Empty past

I woke up in a shrine. I then walked out of the shrine, everything then was turning to black before me. Wake up, I've found myself in a hospital somewhere. I decided to talk a walk and converse with someone. So, I talked to a hospital patient. The hospital patient didn't bat an eye over to my direction. He just kept talking to the lady… I decide to walk over and chat with a hospital staff member. The hospital staff member ignored me… She continued to look at her dull paperwork. I tried to start a conversation with people for hours, but to no avail. No one was interested in talking to me.

I decide to touch a cat out of loneliness, but the cat hissed at me. I didn't know why it was angry, but it was staring at me. I could also feel a strange presence as well. I couldn't describe it, but a strange object was following me. Well, it was following me for the past few hours that I was talking to people, I just choose to ignore it. I was able to tell it was an object, due to the fact there was no human breathing but I could hear a faint mechanical creaking sound. Having given into despair, I stare at what I thought to be a strange object. A strange object appeared before me, it had girls face on it. The photo of the girl was superimposed onto the object, she looked as plain as a Mona Lisa, but there was a shadow surrounding that picture and it began to rustle. Startled, I move back frightened and my body started to fade away. As I kept staring, I tried to scream for help, but to no avail. My body began to evaporate.

As I was contemplating my final moments before I died, a lady shouted, "That there is a Ying-yang orb and you didn't kill it "

As I started to disappear, a lone voice would call out to me, "Would you like to discover what killed you? Would like to know how to be free?". Yes, I thought. I couldn't die without knowing who I am first, I had to know what made me who I am before my body joined the cosmos. A disfigured ghost would appear before me. "What is your name?", the lone voice which clearly was a ghost showed itself. "My name, is…", I shouted. "Dammit, what is my name, shrine girl, tin tanuki, what was it?", I cried.

"I've decided what your name is, it should be Natsumi, Natsumi of the stars…", the lone voice walked towards me and revealed itself to be a grimy ghost. The girl had strange attire being dressed up and all. She had a blue uniform with green hair and her eyes would pierce your soul, her hat looked like something you would fine in the samurai era of Japan. "Well you could call me Mima, and I will call you Natsumi.", the girl smiled. "Hold on, I never accepted that name-", I shouted. "It's either that or I'll call you bean bag, which is the name your parents gave, before they killed you.", Mima nonchalantly said. Her eyes glistened mischievously, but it seemed like it wanted to say something else like this fact was true.

"You were thinking about trying to figure what I was thinking, weren't you?", Mima leaned closer and poked my face with her fingers. "If only I could punch you… Where's a gun when you need it?", I thought. Mima started giggling and then her head popped out of her body. "I really don't like her", Natsumi thought.

Natsumi's body was teleported, suddenly. Her body began to disappear, as she was teleporting, she could see some sort of portal that was open, it was a portal that housed some sort of object in an encased glass. Natsumi walked towards the encased glass and saw the a lifeless corpse. The corpse looked decayed with brownish features, it looked like the fingers of the girl were decaying rapidly. The girl's body looked cold and lifeless, but for some reason it almost seemed like it's eyes were moving, even though the eyes looked dead.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2: Getting started

Natsumi decided to walk towards the corpse. Slowly she inched her fingers towards the corpse. The corpse's eyes stood still.

She looked at the corpse and suddenly began to experience some sort of connection. The corpse, even though it didn't utter a single word suddenly leapt up and said "Tomb". Immediately, the whole place lit up and the vast void that Natsumi was navigating towards began to take shape. The place Natsumi was in certainly looked like a burial ground for dead people. There were caskets everywhere. The corpse she touched was nowhere to be found, however, but there were a lot of caskets.

"You have a lot of caskets just lying randomly around and you have amnesia, what's a girl gonna do?", Natsumi said out loud. "What's a girl going to do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys…", a lone voice quietly whispered. Natsumi looked behind to see the voice talking to her, "Is that you Mima?". Mima gave a silent affirmation to say yes.

Mima then says, "Are you recovering well?". I nod effeminately, "but no one in the hospital wants to talk to me why?" "Hmm, that does indeed seem like a difficult query to answer, why don't we find out together.", Mima replies with a bit of a smirk.

The room began to fade and disappear, with Mima holding my hands together. I can feel warmth for the first time, in a long time. As she held my hands, memories of happiness, of sadness, of grief, and of apathy. All these memories that I didn't know I had were beginning to return to me. I didn't understand why.

As Mima began to fade away, a square temple started to appear, after her body began to fade completely, an image of a square temple began to appear. The square temple appeared. As Natsumi walked towards the image, she found that she could never quite get to the temple. "The temple was a mirage", Natsumi gasped. "Just what kind of mysteries were out there?" Natsumi pondered a little bit.

Something began to come out of the image, a paper slip would come out. Inscribed in this paper slip is a message. Natsumi inspected the text on the message. It was encoded with a foreign language. As Natsumi read the message, she slowly began to feel drowsy. As she drifted off to sleep, her body began to fade, and she vanished to another location.

Natsumi wakes up, this time she finds that she's in a classroom with a backpack and some books. "Wtf?", Natsumi quietly mutters. The class that's being taught is an English class talking about Shakespeare. The class is about to end, with the teacher asking the question "If you were to come up with some ending for Shakespeare what would it be?". As Natsumi stands in the classroom, all of a sudden, the classroom bursts into flames. Natsumi could hear screaming from the classmates around her. Natsumi sees a purple worm crawl out of her mouth. The purple worm had the face of an agonized human face dying.

The worm crawls out of her mouth and stares at her and begins screaming. Natsumi stares and furiously tries to pull the worm off her body. The worm does not relent and a strange creature comes out of the worm's mouth. The creature resembles a fairy and taking a quick glance at the fairy seems to reveal that it's a female.

The worm then begins to deflate and turns into a balloon. The balloon begins to start moving without much ado, there seems to be some furor over the activity that is going on. The fairy has green hair with ice cold wings; the hair was curled up into a hairnet. It wore strange blue uniform and it's legs looked homely. Although, the strange, the first impression Natsumi had of this fairy was that it "all natural" and wore "no makeup". It stared unflinchingly at Natsumi with cold eyes. Natsumi's body began to freeze up. As her body began to freeze her memories started to return again.

Some time ago, Natsumi was stranded in the some cold place, the winds were freezing. The sun was ice cold. For some strange reason, there didn't appear to be any life in this area. Just what was this place? Natsumi was running away from something, she couldn't identify what it was. However, before she could completely run away, Natsumi wore a coat and the coat froze Natsumi into a pillar of ice. Her body was completely frozen now. Something strange was moving, but Natsumi as hard as she could try couldn't quite identify what she was running away from in the past.

However, the strange unidentifiable creature, said "Give me the coat, where is the coat?", it growled. "Without the coat, this operation will have been a complete failure, the probability vessel will not be able to function uninterrupted." Then another voice appeared, "What if the target were pursuing used the coat to bury its secrets?" "Are you insane? The target will die if it uses the coat. The moment the coat is used, a self-destructing mechanism will detonate killing the coat as well as the person using it.", the creature responded back.

Like that, her memories faded away and ended. There were more questions than answers from entering the chasms of her memories. "Do I even know how I died?", Natsumi murmured. But there wasn't any time for any answers to those questions, the only thing on her mind was to investigate what the coat was. She could ponder all day and maybe she would, as she was the type of person that if a problem intrigues her, she would keep pondering about it have it in her thoughts, even when she's at death's door.

The fairy was staring at Natsumi and it tried to hug her. Natsumi was repulsed and shoved the fairy back. The fairy was taken back and said, "Master?". Natsumi then said, "What are you talking about?" The fairy stared at Natsumi for a few moments. The fairy was unsure about what happened.


	3. Formless Answers edited

The fairy took a pause, "I believe, I was summoned thanks to remembering a certain event, it's how to summon me, yes."

Natsumi was thinking to herself "what do you mean summoned". "Ah, I see, it appears your still too weak to summon me. Summoning me also appears to cause a side effects that go beyond a temporary loss of strength; this is the first time I was ever summoned successfully, most who've summoned me have perished.", the fairy smiled at Natsumi. It's bust suddenly grew bigger as well as it's butt, Natsumi's dingle berry grew, assuming she had one.

"What just happened?", Natsumi asked. "Sorry master, it's just that I got horny when being near a female, so my breasts and my butt got bigger, don't worry it's temporary, it will revert back to normal eventually.", the fairy looked at her unashamedly. Revolted Natsumi distanced herself away, with the fairy looking amused.

"Can you tell me your name? Also, please tell me what's going on, before I'm completely disgusted by you.", Natsumi asked, though her body expression gave the impression of being intrigued. "No, I want to keep it for confidential purposes, after all, I want to keep my guard around you. My previous master ordered me to keep watch over you, and become your servant to do so. To be honest, I'm not sure why I can't kill you and be done with it.", the fairy said.

"It appears that summoning me causes amnesia-", the fairy said. "Oh, that explains it, that's why I lost my memories.", Natsumi muttered out loud. The fairy looked irritated, "Will you let me finish?". "No please kill me. I can't live with myself after realizing I vomited you out.", Natsumi asked solemnly. "Request denied", the fairy responded back. "As I was saying, your memory loss is triggered by me, but I can get you your memories back. I was observing you, so I heard everything, when you were talking trying to find out who you are. I can help you with that. You must retrieve a dream map which allow me to help you. It's not an ordinary map, think of it as a conscious map or a search engine, if you will that continually evolves and gains information on its surrounding environment.", the fairy gave Natsumi a blank stare. "What does it look like? And why can't I just force you to fix my amnesia?", Natsumi asked. "It's because I can't fix your memory without the dream map's help. Also, the fact you lost your memory is what's preventing you from dying, when you just summoned me. The moment you get your memories back; it's quite likely you'll officially die. Even possessing the information of my existence whether consciously or subconsciously should be enough to kill you, but you're a special case. The dream map will kill me, if I go near it. Only those who've accessed the dream map previously may access it, I'm surprised you manage it to retrieve it previously, as evidenced by the fact you can summon me." the fairy finished talking. "I don't trust you!", Natsumi verbally snapped. "Well, I can't help you, you can kill me if you want, but just know attacking me, will result in you sustaining injuries, since I live inside your body", the fairy responded back.

There was utter silence between Natsumi and the fairy for a good five minutes. Then, Natsumi nodded silently and gave silent thumbs up. "So what does that mean? Does that mean yes you'll get the star map.", the fairy inquired. Natsumi blinked twice and nodded again, in the hopes that fairy understood what she was trying to convey.

Nodding in affirmation back, the fairy took a wing off it's back and presented it to Natsumi. The fairy didn't feel any pain taking off the wings, almost as if it was used to the pain. It was done rather effortlessly. The wing contained a map. The map had a location, the fairy said, "I think you should go there and go there quickly, the star map is located there." Natsumi asked, "Why?" "If you don't go, the youkai will hunt you down. You must hide there, to escape from danger.", the fairy answered solemnly. The fairy then took off her hairnet and warmth can be felt in her body.

"Here, touch my stomach.", the fairy responded quietly. "Why?", Natsumi asked. "Just do it.", the fairy clearly had no time to explain to Natsumi about what was going on. Natsumi touched the stomach and a huge fizzing sound can be heard followed by a crackle, which resulted in a purple vortex that appeared. The vortex looked similar to the vortex that appeared with Mima, when she disappeared.

The vortex though was located in her stomach. "Do we really have to do this? This is kind of gross, like is it sanitary to put your hands through someone's stomach?", Natsumi asked. The fairy responded with a hiss, "According to data that I've read about you, you usually enjoy putting your hands through a woman's stomach, what's with you?" The fairy then huffed saying, "I'm starting to lose my patience?". The fairy looked furiously surprised in a hint of rage, but didn't say anymore.

"And I'm starting to lose whatever food is left of my stomach.", Natsumi grumbled. "Oh god, my hands are going deep inside you, well time to plug my nose and close my eyes.", Natsumi reluctantly walked into the vortex. As Natsumi put her hands inside her stomach, she felt a tingling moment of self-satisfaction like she won something. The fairy then started to disintegrate. As both left the vicinity, a strange ship would appear. The ship was carrying strange test tubes along with other contraptions. The ship began to fly as if it was searching for something. The ship had some sort of a snake taking the shape of a swastika drenched in blood.

A couple of figures would step down from the vessel. Both figures would then begin conversing. "Hello, Yumemi, it's been a while, I know that we've agreed to operate this space vessel, but were doing it to hunt our target.", a woman with red hair and red clothes responded back. "You realize that we can't do that right? How about being concerned about saving humanity for once? For someone who styles themselves as a savior who has a Jesus complex who cares about saving humanity, you sure seem nonchalant about all of this. ", Yumemi responded back. Yumemi was clearly displeased about this entire situation. This situation was entirely frustrating and rightfully so. "Isn't humanity in danger? If we all turn into machines, then we are imprisoned on the Earth forever.", Yumemi thought. "Surely, there must be something that can be done about this creepy situation, at hand.", Yumemi added this statement to her thoughts.

"Patience, Yumemi, I want to take my time to appreciate our surroundings, you know where in Earth right? Doesn't everything look beautiful here?", Chiyuri would respond back. Chiyuri was a girl with a popeye sailor uniform, she had two ponytails to her hair, but other than that she was what you call plain. She was a lab scientist who appeared to be on a journey to liberate humanity from turning into machines, as mentioned before. There was one more thing of note. "We must find our specimen for the Republic. But, why don't we have some fun while where at it?", Yumemi cheerfully replied. "Or are you impatient because of something else? Is there something you're not telling me?", Chiyuri gave Yumemi a glance. "There is nothing going on.", Yumemi responded back. With that both figures left in their vessel and began to go towards a different location.

Believe it or not, even though their space vessel was moving. You could see some clouds in space. It was truly incredible. The clouds were pure white and everywhere the ship went, the people who were in that ship and were crew members of that ship would agree that flying on the ship would always be creepy. For one, the clouds in those ships had eyes. It was like everywhere they flew, those clouds just seemed like they would follow you wherever you go. This was something the crew members of the ship took time to get adjusted to. It was quite an eerie feeling all around.

Though, it appeared, at the moment, that neither the captains of this vessel, Chiyuri and Yumemi, have any time to converse with the crew members who were on board the ship. Most of the crew members were treated as stage backdrops, when they were talking. The sullen faces that the crew members made as both of these people went back in the vessel.


	4. Amnesia about having amnesia

Mima was overhearing their conversation, meanwhile, and was plotting some scheme of her own and before the shuttle took off hitched a ride into the shuttle. Mima infiltrated the ship, in order to find out more information about the ship and were the participants were going.

The vortex that Natsumi went into led to a house, on a familiar planet somewhere. The fairy that was with Natsumi transformed into an iphone, which was odd. The moment Natsumi came to this house, she had a weird puzzlement going on. It was as if she had just woken up from a strange dream. She sees two older adults, and they motion her to come over. They ask her, "Hey how's school Natsumi?". "Right that's my name, it's Natsumi…" she thought to herself. "I don't know", but this time Natsumi really didn't know how school went or what was going on. "Were you getting too addicted to playing video games again?" the adults asked her tersely. "Geez, I thought we already fixed this problem already. I assume you were sleeping in science class again, weren't you?" the parents asked in unison.

Natsumi frightened tried to look for a mirror, as trying to find validation that she exists. Looking in a mirror, Natsumi looked dressed in a schoolgirls uniform and the clothes were blue and white colored. Almost by instinct, Natsumi moved into what appeared to be her room. The room contained a laptop. Natsumi opens the laptop. She types in the password to this supposed laptop. Her mind goes blank. "Why did I do that just now?", Natsumi said quietly. "What is going on here", she thought.

Collecting her thoughts, she stared outside quietly. "Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm getting a déjà vu I've had a sense of amnesia before", Natsumi thought. As she was thinking, she hears a skype sound come out of her computer. "The direction that you lost is calling out to you, what do you do?", that was the first thing Natsumi thought off. She didn't particularly know why.

The person calling had the name Mima on it. Natsumi didn't know who she was. Mima called out her and said, "So, how are things going on your end, it's your good friend Mima." "I don't know", Natsumi responded almost as she logged onto the computer to talk. "Do you have amnesia again?", Mima asked. "No!", Natsumi said almost as if the mere thought challenged her existence.

"Well, you've been acting weird lately, you sure you okay. Hey, did you wear that coat that I brought for you yesterday? It's a pretty nice coat right?", Mima asked cheerfully. Natsumi looked in her room to look for this coat and found it on her bed. She never noticed it until now. "No, I didn't wear the coat." Natsumi responded back. The coat had a strange snake coiled around looking like a swastika drenched in blood. "What an offensive uniform, is it something I should burn?", Natsumi thought out loud.

"Well, you should wear it, it looks good on you, you should wear it. People say that it negates bad luck from black cats.", Mima responded enthusiastically. "I still want to burn it, I feel like wearing it might give me something I don't want. It's got something shaped like a swarstika, those can't be friendly to wear, right?", Natsumi thought silently. "Well, I came here to message you that we finally found a way into the holy land of Makai. You've been wanting go there for a while right? Want to go?", Mima asked.

"Hmm, I guess I should follow. There's not much to do here and I do have a strange case of amnesia", Natsumi thought. "There are some really interesting animals that live there and rumors say that people who go there never come back, spooky right? All the more reason to go", Mima added.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go.", Natsumi said. "Well that's weird, normally you wouldn't go to these kind of event, what's gotten into you today?", Mima asked. "I guess, I wanted to try something new, that's all. Come on, let's go.", Natsumi said as she took her coat with her. "It's the fact that you're wearing a snake logo on your coat is what's making you so confident, isn't it?", Mima asked cheerfully.

"Were going to visit our local fortune teller first, in Kyoto. Let's go there and explore the area and let's catch up, it's a place where usually all of your questions and answers get explained away, that's how you usually put it, right? I'll send you the address.", Mima made a facial expression that implied that there was something serious going on, behind that meta text she made. "Clearly there was something Mima was trying to tell me?", Natsumi thought, but she couldn't figure it out. The iphone Natsumi was holding started vibrating. She checked her iphone with the notification: You got mail. Someone unknown was sending a text message, it read: "First off, as you are reading this, know that as soon as your done reading this text message, it will disappear as if you've never read it. Don't try to find who sent it, as no one will believe you were ever sent a test message, that's number one. Now, number two, follow Mima to the shrine, but when the opportunity comes make a bolt for it, this isn't the Mima you're looking for. I know you have questions, after reading this, but they will be answered, by yours truly if you stand a ghost of a chance getting out of this place. Signed Bad Apple".

After reading the text message, the text message disappeared. Natsumi tried to check her iphone history of the number that sent that text message. If she recalled correctly it was 467-999-999. Calling it, the phone said, "We're sorry; _you have reached_ a number that _has_ been disconnected or is no longer in service. If _you_ feel _you have reached_ this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." "Your kidding me", Natsumi thought, "then was that text message a hallucination, I don't even know what's going on anymore, yet clearly someone sent me a message I know it.".


	5. Suddenly, it

After some frustration of looking at the phone map and trying to find the place, she did find it. There just was one problem, why was it located in such a faraway area? Mima was waiting for her excitedly and said, "She's here" to the fortune teller. "So, what do you want us to do today?", she said to the fortune teller. The fortune teller's face was veiled, although she gave the hesitation of showing her face. She didn't have qualms of showing her body. Her black laced clothes showing her wide breasts as well as the yoga pants that she wore. These black laced clothes did an excellent job of complementing her silvery purplish hair. This made her beauty to be somewhat above average. It also noteworthy to note that her black laced clothes did hide her greenish hair. If there was anything that aptly described her she was a hooker being in a funeral.

Natsumi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The fortune teller had a name tag named Hina Kagiyama, she had green hair as well as a red ribbon tied around her hair. She said, "I have one last prediction to give you. Thank you for helping me for so long." "Don't mention it", Mima chirped. "Just say the word and we'll help you.", Mima kept saying. "Then you don't mind if I give a speech right?", the fortune teller asked inquisitively. Mima nodded in silence and Natsumi followed along doing the same.

"Hello, I'm Hina Kagiyama, a speaker peace for the goddesse of misfortune. I take this name in reverence of the goddesse of misfortune who resides in Gensokyo. I hope our goddesse of misfortune graces us with her smile once her. Moving on to the main topic, it's been a year since the Astronomy Club was formed, I headed the club with the intention of preventing crimes, through your support we have been able to procure funds through a university in Kyoto to help create a magic search engine that can allow us to save lives. As you already know, we started this club because we were inspired by the actions of Chiyuri Kitashirakawa and Yumemi Okazaki."

Hina took a pause, maintained eye contact, and looked around the room, in order to see if any one of them weren't paying attention, "On that fateful day, both of them gave a speech talking about how magic truly existed in front of Grand Unified Physics university. Both of them were laughed out of the university and Yumemi got fired from her teaching position for uttering the theory that magic exists in this world. We are here to prove that magic does indeed exist and will succeed in doing so. Currently, there are only two people who managed to become eligible members of the club, because of the high requirements needed to become a member."

Hina, formulating her next words, said, "Many people who've attempted to join this club have either perished or died trying to research the magic search engine for the club. We need more members and that is why I have called you here today. We need more employees to work on creating the magic search engine. Two people is not enough, at this rate, if we can't get more staff members working on the magic search engine, then this project is over. Also, one last thing I want to note, before I conclude this speech, the funding for this search engine comes with stipulations. Number one, the findings of this project are kept secret. Number two, we use the findings of this project to locate Chiyuri and Yumemi, are there any questions?"

Natsumi could heard a text message sound from her phone and looked at it, it was from the same sender that sent her an invisible text message previously. This time it read: "Ask her about the star map" Natsumi didn't want to ask it, so she declined and ignored it. The speech ended, but another text message appeared reading, "You still don't trust me, do you really not remember me, master?"

A signal started beaming out of the phone, a fairy with green hair started appearing. "I hypothesize that anytime you use my power, you lose your memories as well, it appears. Be careful using me, you can't handle me. But, during the time I was missing in action, I did manage to find a way to restore some of your memories keep in mind though, it's temporary." The green fairy put her hand in her mouth and grabbed Natsumi's hands. Natsumi tried to back away, but the she interjected saying, "Don't worry, it's sanitary. My drool will evaporate just like your lust" Her hands touched Natsumi. A flood of memories began rushing in and Natsumi began to remember why she was here. She was here to retrieve the star map and go on with her mission. All in a split second, Natsumi knew what to do. She was here to retrieve the star map, nothing else mattered.

"Now that you're up to speed, investigate this Mima and figure out her motives, from my research into her brainwaves, I can tell she's planning to kill you, something happened previously between the two of you on this planet and you need to find out what it is. Got it?" the fairy murmured. Natsumi nodded. "Also, like usual, you won't see any trace of this message or my appearance, so don't worry. I'm currently transmitting to your battle capabilities, so wait patiently", the image of the fairy disappeared as if it never arrived. However, Natsumi could feel the flow of information coursing through her body again.

"My ability is chemistry and I have in-depth knowledge of computers. How am I supposed to figure out what to do with that?", Natsumi wondered quietly. "I don't know, you figure it out, but you somehow used that knowledge to summon me, so it must mean something.", the fairy inquired curiously. "Apparently, she can read my mind too. That's just great. What other things does she have access to?", Natsumi thought. The fairy gave a glare in response. "Wait, I remember one more thing, I met Mima, before I met you.", Natsumi stated with finality. "Really?", the fairy asked with puzzlement. "I don't know why I was apprehensive of her, I'm going to ask her for help, forget you. She was the first one who tried to get my feet back together in a sane way, bye.", Natsumi had already walked away, before the fairy could interject. "How could you not trust me.", the fairy murmured.

The winds were blowing as Natsumi walked towards Mima. Her reddish hair glittered in the sunlight, but the hair she wore was almost an indicator of what was going to happen. Natsumi tried to talk to Mima, but before she could, a strange hand pierced Natsumi's stomach. It was a cold gazing feeling, but it was evidently there. Turning around the locate the source of the hand, it was from the fairy that she had left just moments ago. The fairy did something to her alright, but Natsumi couldn't figure out what it was. The fairy looked with pale dead eyes this time and bluntly said, "While you did summon me, you do not control me entirely."


	6. Mima

Natsumi was certainly scared, at this moment, but what could be done. As the fairy tried to stop her, Mima turned back and asked, "What is the issue?". Mima from the way she looked at Natsumi couldn't see the fairy at all. It was odd, to put it another way. Natsumi was at critical juncture in her life, either tell Mima what was going on, or don't tell at all. "It appears I've screwed up a lot, if I think about the events that transpired for the last two days, I'm starting to have regrets about getting my memory back. If getting my memories back involves a life or death struggle, then I really don't want that. Forget about getting my memories back, how about getting away from the fairy.", Natsumi pondered this for a brief moment, before going back to the situation at hand. Natsumi didn't really care at this moment that the fairy glared at her again. Natsumi couldn't speak, due to the fact that she was held hostage by an invisible murderer.

When we last left off, Mima was chasing Chiyuri and Yumemi off a ship. Chiyuri and Yumemi, were in the control room, when they received notification that Mima boarded the ship, "According to our scanners, an intruder has arrived on our ship master", Yumemi told Chiyuri. "I see, who is the intruder?", Chiyuri asked expectantly. "We cannot identify who the intruder is?", Yumemi responded back.

"We cannot identify the intruder? That's preposterous, in what planet can we not identify the intruder?" Chiyuri shouted at her lab assistant. "I suspect our guest might be using some sort of ionic cloaking device, perhaps it's some sort of shield sent to protect against us, I can't tell. Something is interfering with our cameras preventing us from knowing who is in the ship.", Yumemi muttered. "Interesting, it appears our intruder has prepared to get into this ship for quite a while now, if it already made plans beforehand to get past our surveillance system.", Chiyuri looked expectantly. "It appears our enemy has the edge against us, send out our Kagabashina dolls against her.", Chiyuri declared.

"You sure, those dolls are prototypes and aren't we supposed to deliver it to a client, in exchange for information on how to use magic?", Yumemi asked. Chiyuri started to sweat just a little her scientific curiosities got the best of her this time, good thing she had an assistant that could ground her back into reality. "Alright, let's just send out our drizzle tie fighters against her.", Chiyuri decided.

Yumemi nodded and gave the go ahead, through the intercom, in the control room they were currently standing in. "Attention all Kappa members, send out the drizzle tie fighters. I repeat, send out the drizzle tie fighters, this is not an evacuation drill, an intruder has entered the ship. Ship is on full lockdown, the intruder will not be able to escape from out of any exits of the ship alive. At the very least, if the intruder has to get away, he or she will have to confront us for the access key.", Yumemi shouted through the intercom. The drizzle tie fighters were sent out, their circular and sleek design made them the perfect choice for combat, they were also eco-friendly, in addition. Their wings resembled solar panels and their energy purely comes from the artificial sunlight that powers this ship.

"Who do you think the intruder is personally", Yumemi asked. "I have to assume it has to be one of those rebels, don't you think?", Yumemi added on. "There shouldn't be a rebel who has the capacity to survive being within vicinity of our battle ship, don't you know?", Chiyuri said. "This is indeed impossible, but someone did manage to get the tech and intrude on this ship.", Yumemi said.

Mima was outside of the ship, at the time, not expecting the people manning the ship to detect her so early. Mima thought she had already preparations beforehand. It appears some sort of surveillance system was keeping track of her she thought. "I need to find the coat, where is it?", Mima thought. "I tried to figure out if Natsumi had the coat or not, rumors has it that she froze herself to death with the coat.", Mima thought to herself. When Mima was put a spiritual homing device on the coat, which allowed Mima to track Natsumi's life signature after she froze herself in ice. It appeared that the coat froze Natsumi's original body and it would create an exact genetic copy of the her as well as what clothing they wore and any other characteristic that defined them.

Although, it would have been easier to apprehend Natsumi, and demand for the coat, the problem was that Natsumi was a ghost, not a living being. "I haven't quite figured out how to interrogate ghosts yet, so I can't force them to obey me.", Mima muttered. Seeing as Natsumi is a ghost, this would then complicate matters.

Another issue had to do with the fact that Mima could sense an ominous presence, when she last talked to Natsumi. Although she couldn't put her finger on it. There definitely was some sort of demon or youkai that was guarding Natsumi. Mima could not identify what creature was watching over Natsumi. So, this would prevent Mima from doing anything, without putting some thought into it. If Mima tried to apprehend Natsumi, at that time, it would be like putting a gun at someone and realizing at the last second that the gun would be filled with candy as opposed to bullets. You can't call this a profitable scenario. Truly, this was the pinnacle of sadness.

There had to be some way for Mima to resolve this dilemma of hers, but nothing came to mind. Back to the issue at hand, tie fighters were swarming in. This was the current problem Mima was facing, how could she avoid all those tie fighters swarming in? There certainly wasn't a normal way to combat them, as the tie fighters were coated with a magic energy shield. "From the looks of it, the shield can prevent me from using Master Spark. I've definitely tried to using Master Spark before against them, when I was pursuing them last time. It certainly was not successful.", Mima thought to herself. "How about another approach, well, I'll need to think about what that approach is."

"Currently, I'm hiding in one of med bays in the ship, using clothes that camouflage me from the rest of the ship, I could just camp in the med bay or in the fuel ports of the ship for a little bit, until I can come up with a way to get the coat.


	7. Going towards the laboratory

Mima is the type of person who would certainly aspire to owning these kind of museums, but only after she fulfills her lifelong dream becoming a god and ruling the world. It's great to keep artifacts of races or species that you will conquer, that way you can be continually reminded of the glories of defeating them, on a boring sunny or even a rainy day. What other reason could there be? Of course, there is just one problem, the ship's fuel ports are mainly fueled by ghosts. So, that would make moving the ship difficult at best. There is a heavy monopoly on that fuel source and it's owned by Shinki; the judge who resides in hell. All souls can either vanish into heaven or hell, so naturally you want to get your fuel source from those areas.

"This conjecture does solve a big problem though", Mima said, after some thought. "I wanted to get out of the ship alive, so the best way to do this would be to sabotage the fuel ports, it would certainly save me trouble and I can get the coat without any worries. As much as I'd love to steal the ship and the coat, like a true ship pirate, I can't. I tried taking this ship last time, all that waited for me was the ship inflicting pain and suffering on me, it's like it's cursed or something.", Mima made a bolt for the medical facilities on the ship.

"Currently, the ship is on lockdown, fantastic. My guess is the lab to the ship has armed guards protecting it at all times, but the coat is probably on the laboratory, the spiritual homing beacon that I sent does not appear to be responding. I have to assume the worst case scenario that Natsumi did not successfully retrieve the coat and killed herself." As Mima ran, she saw a tie fighter, positioning her wand she sent a few bolts of smokescreens flying towards the tie fighters, in order to prevent their scanners from identifying her. "Sorry", she thought. "The last thing I want to do is pick a fight with these tie fighters. They've been able to evade my attacks for a good while now. I've picked numerous fights with these things, but it's not cost efficient to fight them. I can only put up this invisibility spell up for now and throw some smokescreens. These cylindrical mini ships seem immune to my magic; it appears they got an upgrade. This also isn't a fight that will be settled by Danmaku battle either", Mima sighed.

Notes:

*For people who don't know danmaku battles are battles that are settled by who can dodge the most bullets. These bullets are created through what are known as spell cards and you use them against the opponent that you fighting against.*

Mima made a bolt for it and managed to get to the laboratory, after some sneaking around. This is where the real fun begins though. Mima wanted to avoid a direct confrontation with these robotic guards, so she used a paralysis mushroom spell on them. Spores began to grow out of the robots. "It's a good thing that these robots aren't immune to my magic, then it would be really bad. Good thing though the spores are parasitic and the robots won't realize that their being attacked. The spores hit their robots sight first, so their vision is affected. These spores are also invisible from the surveillance cameras around. So, when they take over the body of a robot and control it, they don't notice", Mima muttered silently. Going through the laboratory door, Mima went into the lab. The lab was elegantly designed, it was as if each component that made the lab had a purpose. It looked sleek efficient and timely.

The floor of the lab of was one big giant clock. There were a couple of experiments that were onboard this lab. Though, there was one thing that was there Mima came here to take just one of these experiments, though. As Mima went through the laboratory she looked through a digital database of where the coat was. As she searched through the database, the coat was listed as a missing item. "Natsumi took it, she's still my ally, but how?", Mima cursed. "I checked up on her last time, there was no trace of the coat around her, anywhere, where could she have put it? I also can't kill her to get it as she and I signed a non-aggression pact agreement forbidding each other from initiating violence against each other." Mima mused.

"This sucks, I won't be able to get the dark wings of truth know. Alright, there is no point, I suppose I should head back." Mima reluctantly left the strange lab. However, as she began to leave, she could feel that she was being watched by one of the experiments. A girl with silver hair and eyes with blue retina, who was enclosed in a green test tube stared at her with an ice cold gaze, and asked, "Why are you in this lab?". Mima ignored her and continued to walk forward. The naked specimen continued to study her closely. Mima said, "Your boobs look small. I don't have time to chat with you, bye." and walked away.

"Annoying", the specimen muttered. Mima curtly walked out of the lab, but before she could completely exit out of it, the specimen said, "You won't be able to escape out of this lab. The ship is in lockdown, which means there are no exits out of the ship, you can certainly try making a path, but I wouldn't recommend it, the ship responds to any significant distortions to reality with a butterfly effect on the user doing any damage." "Human language please", Mima asked skeptically. "What do you mean?", the specimen asked.

"Simplify your explanation, I know some science and magic terminology, but I don't know much about quantum mechanics or anything of the ilk. Talk to me like a grade schooler would understand, please.", Mima asked. A moment of silence followed, "Will you free me, if I do?" "Your naked and I'm gay, so you've destroyed any sense of virginity I've had left, since your talking to me naked in an inappropriate setting that is not of my choice. How will I ever get it back?", Mima responded curiously, but mildly amused. "Please, can you take this seriously, I'm not trying to scam you, so can you just free from me from this place?", the silver haired girl asked.

"Well, taking anything along with me is somewhat of is somewhat of an insurance liability, plus how do I know freeing you isn't some sort of trap? I'm not running some sort of charity, you know that right?", Mima asked.


	8. Imprisoned but somewhat safe

As Mima began to leave again, another strange girl began to block her way. "Who might you be?", Mima asked. "You can call me Remilia Scarlet", the girl muttered. "This here is a one spiritual projection of the person you just had a conversation with. She can track down any target you so desire and give you a report of the whereabouts of said target, through brainwaves. She can also go through the dimensional barrier of this ship.", the girl answered. "Do you see how I'm helpful now, you need me. You're going to need someone with this ability to get you through the ship, do you not? Also, this ability of mine does pique your curiosity does it not? Surely, this ability will help you escape, regardless of whether I backstab you or not, right?", the girl asked. "So you possess a similar ability to mine?", Mima said for confirmation. Reimilia Scarlet made a nod. From the looks of it, this girl, if you can even call it that, appears to be a vampire. Truly, this was not something that was expected. Without thinking about it much, Mima decided to attempt freeing Sakuya, it's not like there was anything else better to do anyways. Since the ship is in permanent lockdown, escape through normal means is impossible, which is why none of her friends have launched a successful attack inside the ship.

"Trace on", Mima said quietly, she closed her eyes and her eyes became became bleached out, when used it. When Mima's eyes are in this state, she can learn any kind of subject, in order to accomplish a specific purpose, in a period of time ranging from days to years. During this time, when Mima is in this mode, her life signature disappears, which means her body exists in a different dimension. In other words, she becomes a ghost, so beings who live in the realm of the living can no longer sense her. She learned this ability from her many years of experience of communicating with ghosts. This prompted her to get interested into becoming a ghost herself. She took a deep breath and analyzed the computer code and the inner workings behind the machine code and the logic being used. The drawback to this ability is that, once you use it, you can't use the ghost ability for offensive purposes against someone you want to attack. This technique is also only open to people of certain emotional leaning or those who have truly opened their hearts to god. As she tried to make sense of the wave of information flowing towards her. To decipher this information, Mima needed to be in trance mode to receive this information. This requires her to be incapacitated from moving for a temporary amount of time. With the huge influx of information that was pouring in, there was a chance she could get caught by the people manning this ship. However, given that this ship was in lockdown again and this was the closest she could get to finding any information on the ship, a chance had to be taken. Good thing that when someone is in complete trance mode, their heart stops beating and their presence is masked, so this allows no technology to pick up the life signal of the person. This is as long as the person is in trace mode and hasn't been discovered, in this situation.

"Hang on a bit. I'll find a way to get you out. I've tried invading this ship before, it didn't go out so well, last time, all of my friends died trying to get out of the ship. I've studied the schematics of this ship for years, in the hopes of finding some way to bypass it and retrieve something. When I'm done freeing you, we can do introductions, later.", Mima said. Mima closed her eyes and assumed a meditative stance. Her presence disappeared completely and the silver haired girl didn't even know what was going on.

Meanwhile, back in the control room. "So, Yumemi, any signs of the intruder to be found?", Chiyuri asked. "None at all, in fact, I can't detect anything, it's like the person disappeared from plain sight." "Alright, continue searching for the coat, it contains the key to my survival. The coat is a prototype that can create life, potentially. This is a big deal, since discovering magic, I have finally discovered how to create something from nothing and violate every single natural law possible, while doing so. The coat is one of my latest experiments. The soul of a girl is attached to that coat. She resembles a fairy. She was once the top enforcer of the Republic empire, if not the best, but then she betrayed us.", Chiyuri added anxiously.

Remilia then evaporated into nothingness. "I should wait, the fact that she got this far means she's our best chance of escape.", the silver haired girl thought. Another girl began to communicate to the silver haired girl, from another test tube. The girl had blonde hair and had crystals growing from her wings, "Hey, Sakuya, was it necessary to lie to her that you can summon projections, when it was me that summoned that projection of Remilia? Currently, I can only summon the one that looks like my sister, I'm still not capable of summoning other clones." "Flandre, do not worry, there is nothing to be concerned about, regardless of whether I have the ability or not, the fact of the matter is this girl needs us as much as we need her. You and I both invaded this ship, in order to get Remilia back and you remember what the result of invading this ship was right?", the silver hair girl asked. Flandre looked ahead and nodded but stared at the ground. It was painful to relive those memories of when she lost everything. She went to this ship hoping to get her sister back, but what were the chances now? She still couldn't forget the fact that Remilia is out there somewhere was the only one out her and Sakuya who managed to escape into some planet somewhere. There is a good chance she might be dead or maybe she's not dead, who knows.

"If we ever get out, promise me whatever you do, if I ever go berserk and lose my memories, promise me you'll keep me contained somewhere in a basement, so you can be safe. I don't want to go through the pain of losing more of my loved ones again, please.", Flandre said solemnly. Sakuya nodded, nothing more needed to be said about this.

"There is another issue I want to bring up, you can sense it right? Mima's aura or life force has a hole in it right? You don't think she…", Flandre paused, as if she was afraid of what she was going to say next. "It's certainly possible that Mima did something to her body using some form of magic. But why go that far? The clone causes more trouble than good in terms of combat strength. In addition to the clone siphoning your aura away from you, it also eats away at your psyche. Anyone can summon this clone, as long as their willing to pay for their life.", Flandre stammered. "I can only think of one use where it's worth summoning, this clone is useful to protect someone else.", said a frail girl with luscious purple hair responded back. She too was in a test tube as well and her body is fail and didn't appear weak. Surprisingly she has no body mass. It was just an empty goop. "Okay two people is fine, but three people, and were going to need to add a balloon pit to make this conversation less awkward.", Sakuya retorted. "You're Patchouli right? Why do you look like a yukkuri, by the way, is that something you choose to look like or are you born like that? I never asked.", Flandre asked. "It's a long story, but I was searching for something that I had lost, but unfortunately that something was in this ship, but before I knew it, this ship had captured me and transformed me into this bodiless creature and here I stand before you. I'm just a pile of secrets now, nothing more.", Patchouli didn't comment any further. Flandre knew Patchouli long enough to realize that if Patchouli avoided an answer it was because she didn't want to answer it. This was painfully clear from their previous conversations.

"Since all three of us are stuck inside some experimental tubes, does anyone want to ask that girl where that clone is, you know for science?", Patchouli asked. "No, I don't want to find out, but from sniffing her hair, I can tell the clone has red hair.", Sakuya said, so there's that. "It appears, the ship is moving again, it's going to want to siphon off more of our energy again, brace yourself, if the ship drains any more of our energy, were going to die.", Sakuya replied. The ship began to move and as it began to move strange tentacle would cover the bodies of the girls inside the test tubes. The tentacles began to drain energy from the three.


	9. Where it all started

All three of them began to scream. Flandre screamed first as the tentacles began to start using its suction cups to drain her power. Bloody tears began to flow out of her eyes as the suction began to drain power out of her to use the ship. Sakuya's eyes began to water and then her eyes turned white as the suction cups tried to drain energy out of her. Patchouli could feel her brain slipping out of her head and began to cough out blood.

The ship was preparing to embark on a journey to another planet, called Alton. This planet is based off a copy of an island called Gensokyo on a planet called Earth. This was the only planet in the universe Chiyuri's inhabited which contained Earth. It was a planet that had many kinds of life, but it contained alien life. It was the only planet left with any form of alien life. The planet of Alton had a lot of terrestrial rock, but it was most notable because of the life form that inhabited the planet are creatures created solely from the thoughts of other living beings. It was also where the ship that was flying now originated from.

Alton had many terrestrial formations, but most notably, it was home to a mysterious seafaring species. These seafaring species came from Gensokyo. They were a peace loving species, supposedly, but there was one who had been a thorn on her side. "Gibraljar", Chiyuri murmured. This was someone who couldn't be forgiven. How could a mere Kappa steal her coat from her? Somehow this Kappa was able to escape her grasp, which was something Chiyuri was not going to let go so easily.

"Hah", Chiyuri thought, "Do you really believe your going to steal my coat, it's the architect to everything. Having this coat vindicates everything that I've fought and died for. This coat contains the power to destroy the entire universe. The best part is that anyone can use it with just a single thought."

Chiyuri went to this planet to get more information about Gibraljar. It's only been three years since the coat has been stolen by Gibraljar, and he was nowhere to be seen within this area. But, the inhabitants might have new information about his whereabouts that she didn't know previously. Also, an informant of hers notified that someone on this planet more information about this man.

The coat is in the center of the empty shrine, which is located in the null zone of Gensokyo. The null zone is an area in between the border of Gensokyo and the real world. It is invisible to most of the inhabitants of Gensokyo.

Chiyuri found this coat, during her time investigating how to bring magic back to Gensokyo. Each one of her attempts to bring back magic failed miserably. However, this time, it was going to go very differently.

Each time, Chiyuri tried to bring a specimen or a creature from Gensokyo to the real world. The specimen would automatically vanish or disappear; the moment Chiyuri would ask the specimen to perform magic. Chiyuri needed a specimen to perform magic in the real world, in order to show that magic exists. It was almost as if these specimens abilities could only exist in Gensokyo and not exist outside of it. The moment a magical ability is exerted by these creatures, then they would immediately self-destruct.

Chiyuri was frustrated by the prospects of continuous failure. Failure after failure continuously dogged her path of being able to use magic in the real world.

"Gosh darn, I keep failing, if there was only someway that I could succeed!", Chiyuri thought frustrated with what was going on. "If only there was something that could help me succeed.", Chiyuri mused again.

While musing, Chiyuri decided to take down a trip to memory lane and think back to her past of when she first found out about the existence of the coat and what it could do. Of course, with these thoughts came unpleasant thoughts about Gibraljar.

Chiyuri was in her laboratory contemplating about her failures, when suddenly someone she heard a 3D phone call from the laboratory. Chiyuri picked it up suspiciously. "3D Cell phones don't work in Gensokyo.", Chiyuri thought. "So, why was one ringing here?", Chiyuri picked up the cellphone. This cellphone Chiyuri picked up is state of the art technology that the university that Chiyuri teaches in provided her for free. What's amazing about this cellphone is that it revolutionizes the way people think about telecommunications. People from the previous generation of the world Chiyuri lived in could never conceive of such a technological miracle. As the phone rang, Chiyuri could hear a raspy voice on the intercom followed by a few taps and a thud. The voice began to call, "The answer to your question lies within the shrine. Shrouded by darkness, yet it is nothing at the same time. You can feel that the shrine exists, however..." Then, all of a sudden, the phone would shine brightly illuminating a pair of coordinates. "It can't be", Chiyuri thought, "A phone showing the location of some area, in Gensokyo. This is something that is completely unheard of. No one else I know has this phone in Gensokyo, in fact I should be the only with this phone. What's going on?" Thoughts like these percolated in Chiyuri's mind for what seemed like an eternity. This was something that no one could've seen coming.

What kind of being could have possibly been able to communicate with her? It was as if it was some being communicating with her, in some undisclosed unknown location. What else could it be? Or, could it perhaps be something else entirely? Chiyuri's mind was going on around in circles contemplating the possibilities. Each possibility of what it could be was more ridiculous than the last one. Her mind began to move towards many different directions to the point where her thoughts began to recirculate back into her mind.

Chiyuri picked up the phone. The person or whatever it was sent sort of radio wave. The radio wave buzzed and the signal began to transform the landscape around Chiyuri. The landscape began to change in unimaginable ways. Soon her fancily decorated hideout began to morph into a landscape with a grassy meadow. In the middle of that grassy meadow was a temple. It was a temple surrounded by a beautiful vibrant forest. This vibrant forest apparently took in all sorts of life. The temple was designed quite eccentrically. The temple had a Shinto religious symbol as well as a Miko symbol together. From what Chiyuri could gather, that was what the temple represented. The leaves of the trees were something else entirely. You could see mini doors peering inside these leaves. It was as if each part of the tree if you were to go into it would lead to some other world.

The leaves on these trees constantly changed color, as if it didn't need any of the four seasons to change color for it. Wherever she was, this certainly wasn't Earth. Moving around she decided to explore more of the place. Then, some people began to come out of the trees. Several strange beings began to walk towards Chiyuri…


	10. Dose of Science (beginning)

***Authors note: I recently made a few changes for chapter 4, which should help get the story to make sense. Sorry about this little mistake, I didn't notice until around today. Also, there wasn't anyone that made any comments. I got the roles for Chiyuri and Yumemi mixed up, but I did clarify it on my 4** **th** **chapter. If you haven't done so, read it, it'll help make more sense to the story. Thank you.**

These beings were Earthly, yet they were human. They were human beings, but something was distinctly off about them. It was as if they were always breathing underneath the water. Many of them wore hats. "I guess there human beings?", Chiyuri thought. Many of these strange creatures had gills on their necks. So, it was pretty clear that they weren't human. They appeared to be female, but Chiyuri wasn't sure. So, it was safe to address these things as "it". "Kappa, kappa, greetings my name Negative, we've come here to summon you. We think you may a potential candidate for a coat project that were working on. If we succeed, we may be able to arm every human being with the ability to see magic, as well as use technology to give themselves knowledge of technology that they've never been able to be used before. We are creatures of Gensokyo who have managed to live and rule over the outside world. We know pass this knowledge onto you. We think that your science project that your attending can save the world yet.", said Negative. Negative wore a blue coat with a hat; it appeared to be a lab coat. With scarlet eyes, with each of the eyes being of different color. The left eye was green and the other eye was red. Negative took a pause, "Now, as you know the humans living in your planet are in danger of turning into robots. This is since they have lost the ability of magic or as humans would call it faith. Without faith, the mechanical appliances they employ to make their everyday lives better would take over their body. Chiyuri then awkwardly ask, "What gender are you?". "Ah, yes, you are mistaken, me and an uninvited guest that you aren't aware of, nor do I feel the obligation to introduce to you are both female. However, you are free to refer to us as "it"." "Now onto my main point, I'm here to discuss to you something very important. Let me get into detail, right away.", Negative said.

"As you know from painful experience, the planet Earth has the technology that humans use that make their everyday life more convenient. However, there is one problem, the technology being used will eventually gain self-awareness or consciousness; yes, even basic tools like a spoon or a fork are no exceptions to this rule. The length of time it takes for these tools to awaken their consciousness is around 3 billion years. To keep this ability of self-awareness at bay, magic or faith is employed. This faith is known as magic, because of the this is an ability that humans possess that is supernatural in origin. Events that can't be explained take place when the faith ability to consciously used. This supernatural ability is absorbed by technology, for the technology to sustain its current form. Animals as well have the ability of faith as well but it's dormant usually, not active.", Negative paused.

"Yes, that is my concern, now. However, this expiration date only occurs because we reside on Earth now.", Chiyuri said back. "There is no concern, when it comes to the question of occupying a different planet.", Chiyuri continued. "But, don't you see the issue here? The issue is that your species lives in a planet that will destroy everything in its wake. The only way to fix this problem is with this coat.", Negative showed a shimmering coat. "This coat contains an ability that restore faith back to human beings; there is a condition: in order to use this coat, you would need the help of a shrine maiden. In this world, there is no shrine maiden, so you will have to find shrine maidens who can use this coat.", Negative continued on.

"A shrine maiden is someone who can speak with a certain deity and gathers faith for that deity. So, it's the idea of gathering faith for an entity. You fit that role. You are a shrine maiden, or at the very least, you are in the process of becoming one.", Negative mused.

"How so?", Chiyuri quizzically wondered. "I'm not trying to gather faith for a specific deity, am I?", Chiyuri said. "Well, why else would I call you? You are gathering faith for all the deities that have perished in your world. To restore faith in human beings, you must restore their faith in deities. You surely, must know this by now, Maiden of Science?", Negative replied. "Wait, really?", Chiyuri thought.

"However, this gift, that I, or rather, we have decided to give to you does come with some problems though. Currently, a shard of the coat is missing and the coat has lost its power, for quite some time. The reason for this being that someone stole this coat for themselves. However, rather than succeeding in stealing the coat, they've ended up failing. This brings us to our current situation, do you understand?", Negative mused.

"As someone with a talent for understanding the inner workings of the coat. I congratulate you on not freaking out over what just occurred young maiden.", another mysterious figure replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Maiden of Science, my name is Positive, I'm here to give you some additional information, before you decide to find this coat. We have just recently identified the individual with a missing shard of the coat. If you really want this coat and to use its full power, I would suggest you contact this individual, or rather Admiral Oscar.", Positive replied back.

"Here is the location of this individual, a word of warning though, this individual's talent is using a suicide ability with this shard of coat. So, approach this individual carefully. This ability destroys everything within an entire continent. It's a dangerous ability to have, for sure.", Negative said.

"Moving forward, you must apprehend this individual, I have given you the coordinates to find this person, you will find it on your phone. Go to it, immediately!", Negative continued.

"What if I don't go, how do I know this isn't a scam?", Chiyuri asked. Negative said, "I will show you how it's not a scam, allow me to show you part of your powers. We have merely come to express our congratulations, which activates your power as well. Now, attempt to create your hyper probability vessel. You should be able to do so now. Focus real hard on what you want your vessel to become and it shall be granted.", Negative took a few gulps of water from his water bottle, which was conveniently located on his right pocket. The clothing they wore was quite interesting to say the least. For one, their pockets were incredibly tiny, but for some reason a water bottle which clearly had more volume than his pocket could get fit in there. You couldn't explain this phenomenon by saying that the pocket was bigger than it appeared. After all, the moment he put the bottle back, it was clear that the bottle shrunk before it fully was geometrically shoved into it's pocket.

"Alright", Chiyuri took a deep breath and thought about all the things she wanted her ship to have. She thought about all of the parts it needed. As she began to think a ship began to form. Pieces began to go towards the ship. The engine, the motor oil, as well as parts of the ship that make up the starboard and port side of the ship began to fuse together. As this wild fusion of energy was going on; one could almost feel like the merging of ship parts felt like a chorus of music. As the parts began to merge a couple of new parts began to form. The first part, was a strange gear with a clock on it with a neon lights spelling out time travel in the center of the clock. The lights would flash back and forth with those words. Then, another part began to come and this time it was a fuel cap. This fuel cap was used for the clock or to contain the clock's power. After these two parts were together, they too would eventually join the other parts of the ship in fusing together. After Chiyuri was done thinking, the ship was already made.

"Their all set!", Negative said. Chiyuri after being done thinking stared at the ship. She was just speechless, this ship was everything she could've possibly wanted and more. The ship was a sexy animal indeed. It had rotor wings as well as having elemental offesnive capabilities. The ship was currently doused in fire and yet the ship was still functioning. The fire in the ship now served as a protective shield to prevent enemies from attacking it. "Can I check the inside of the ship?", Chiyuri asked. "Of course, do come in", the Negative replied.

Chiyuri went inside the ship, inside the ship was everything she could've asked for and more. The ship had a bowling room as well as champagne for those long days when you've been working in the lab too much, on the bottom of the ship of course. All rooms associated with exercise were o the bottom of the ship. There was a billiards room; in that room there were other sporting equipment for all of your exercise needs. Though, those weren't the only things that were there. Most importantly there was a weapons control system which commanded the offensive capabilities of the ship. That was on the top of the ship. On the middle of the ship was where the sleeping area and the living room area where at. This is where people went to sleep.

Chiyuri was simply speechless, she really did receive special powers to save her dying planet. This was top of the line equipment that she received to save her planet and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her this time.

"However, note that you have only have temporary administrative powers, which means that your ability is only active because of our presence. You will be able to completely keep this ability when you can find Admiral Oscar, or how she refers to herself as Natsumi. There, Natsumi should be able to grant the access code to those abilities that you have now. We already went over who Natsumi is, so I trust you won't have to ask anymore further questions, correct?", Negative added.

"Can I ask why she refers to herself as Oscar?", Chiyuri mused. "Consider it a code name of sorts and there is too much baggage in that word to unpack for one day, on why she refers to this name as a code name. If I give you the answer the question will lose it's power.", Negative said. "You will find out why later on. It's not important or necessary to know about this for your mission.", Negative took another sip of water from the bottle.

"Oh, one more thing, you can create your own minions with this ship, without all of the drama that comes with raising a child. Their not created the normal way, once you retrieve Oscar you will be able to do so.", Negative cheefully mentioned.

"Why can't you apprehend this person?", Chiyuri asked. "The coat has chosen you as the shrine Maiden of Science. As the shrine Maiden of Science, your job is to help the restore the coat back to its former glory.", Negative mused. "Understood?", Negative asked. Negative and Positive both left the scene and silently went their separate ways. Eventually, it was just Chiyuri left in this area.

Chiyuri nodded, there needed to be no more words. The time for words was over. Now is the time for action. To save her planet Earth, Chiyuri must discover this coat. However, part of her still thought this was a scam. However, the fact that a being that was intelligent did go out of its way to contact her merits consideration. This also added to the fact that there was nothing that she could think of this human being could gain from giving the coat to her? Chiyuri checked her phone and went to the location given in the phone.


	11. Begin!

The coat was somewhere on Earth, from the looks of it. The coat was in some frozen tundra. It looks like Antarctica. "Could it be?", Chiyuri thought. "Nah, it couldn't be. The location is on Earth but it was clearly not located in the Arctic. It just looks like some area with a lot of snow in it. Still? What area could possibly have snow, during the summer, no less?", Chiyuri mused again.

"Obtaining the coat is in my best interests, if I obtain this coat. All my problems would be solved for sure. I will be able to save humans, back on my universe. As far as I know, I don't know what my chances of saving this planet are. But, those chances are slim, at the moment, if I don't grab the pieces of the coat myself back.", Chiyuri started to sweat, as she thought of this. Although, she enjoyed her time studying Gensokyo. She knew the real reason for why she came to Alton. She came to Alton to find a way to save the humans in her home planet. If only there was a way. "I, however, cannot wait any longer. Slowly, little by little, the people around me in the university that I used to work in are slowly turning into robots. Pretty soon, all of humanity will turn into machines. I have very little time left, I must act quickly.", Chiyuri thought. "I don't want to think about the time I got kicked out of University. Those people, they wanted to kill me. No, I can't think any more about this. The more I think about it, the more paralyzed I feel.", Chiyuri muttered silently with a pained breath. The more she thought about it, the more frightened she was. This was not something to think about well, in any shape or form. Paralysis began to take root of her body. She began to feel very dysphoric. The feeling pulsed throughout her entire body. This pulse overwhelmed her entire five senses. However, this feeling was quite different, this time.

Usually, these pulses caused a several seizures which quickly overwhelmed her body. However, these seizures began to transport her body into a different area. Or rather, it began to transport her mind.

"Where am I?", Chiyuri thought. "You are in Alton, welcome Chiyuri", a silent voice called out. "Wait, this isn't Alton", Chiyuri thought. "Alton is a planet with special properties. Those who've encountered this planet have a special place in the planet's heart. This planet always eternally watches over you, much like a worrying doting mother always worries about her sons and daughters. Alton views each planet as their own children. The time you spent on this planet, only furthers the bond you share between you and our mother planet.", the silent voice continued.

"I want to ask you something Chiyuri. How much will you sacrifice to obtain the coat? You can only access this location, but only through your mind's eye. As the Maiden of Science, once you master your mind's eye; you will be able to teleport to any location you choose, once you've mastered swimming through your dreams.", a silent voice called out again. "Who's telling me all this?", Chiyuri thought. "Nothing is calling out to me, I see nothing now. The background in this area was truly foreboding. Chiyuri was standing in front her tiles upon tiles, but these tiles felt friendly and they felt light. These tiles when stepped upon had a kind of friendly aura emanating from it. It was almost as if these tiles were meant to be stepped on by this person experiencing this dream and only for this moment.

As Chiyuri thought. The plants began to grow around her. By the time she went through one thought. An entire rainforest just sprung out of nowhere. The next thing she knew, when she began to continue thinking about her predicament, more plants were growing her way. She took a pause and began to think, "Is it possible that the plants are mirroring my thoughts? No, that can't be can it?"

She could start hearing animal sounds come out of the forest. Life was being breathed out of nowhere. It almost seemed like something was being created, right before her very eyes. This is certainly something you could write about, if you were to write a movie related to video games. This would be the movie to write about. Yet, there was something else to this strange phenomenon, something more. For some reason, it was apparent that the land beneath her very feet began to change into multiple assorted colors; each color seemed to represent living in a different world. After all, if you look closely at the land and examined it under a microscope, or really tried to squint your eyes. You would notice that the colors began to form images. One of the images had a picture of a girl holding a coat. The coat actually morphed into a fairy of sorts. The fairy clunged towards this girl quite closely. The fairy nodding in affirmation followed the girl and the girl began to swim to a nearby lake. What was interesting was that, in the nearby lake, there were no air bubbles that the girl made. In other words, the girl didn't use any oxygen to dive deep in the water. "This must be some sort of new human species; who are these people exactly?", Chiyuri thought. "There definitely must be something going on, but I can't put my finger on it.", Chiyuri paused again.

"The plants seem to react to my thoughts and my thoughts only, is this the power of the science shrine maiden. Is Chiyuri now a science maiden? This cannot be and when did I get my powers?", Chiyuri was deep in thought. "No, there must be some sort of scientific explanation to this power I've received and gotten. Yeah, that must be it. There must be some other explanation to the phenomenon going on right now?", Chiyuri hastily began to tell herself. Fumbling around, she finally decided to go to the location given in her phone. However before she could look at her phone to see her location. The plants suddenly began to come together and take some sort of form. The plants slowly began to form what seemed to resemble a temple. The temple had some architecture, more importantly she could the fairy she was looking for along with the girl that was holding the fairy. The temple made a large rumbling sound. It was a sound that anyone could've payed attention to and it was a sound that was extremely hard to ignore.

The sound made it seem like the temple was alive. When, upon closer inspection, Chiyuri found that racoons appeared to be occupying the temple at large. These racoons were quite odd, almost as if there Youkai or something. For those who don't know: Youkai are supernatural creatures that are recorded in Japanese folklore. These creatures are best known for their appearance in the Touhou series.

"No, it can't be.", Chiyuri thought. "Well, better late than never, I suppose, I shouldn't dally around any longer. But how is this possible? Surely, this must be some sort of mistake. I've seen such technology before and I've seen what it can do. Tech should not have the capacity to do such things.", Chiyuri exclaimed mentally in her mind. As she was thinking, an idea came to her mind, what if she grabbed a cup of hot coffee? "After all, from what I've heard, it's not like education means that same thing that it used to mean. This isn't something that Pokey what've wanted and it's something that Giygas wouldn't have wanted either. I choose to save Earth, because of them and the noble sacrifices they made for humanity and the world. It is due to their sacrifices which gave birth to my conviction. Without it, I would've given up my humanity and turned into a machine long ago."

As she was pondering. A girl in a sailor uniform hurriedly started moving towards the door, "Hey, long time no see, I finally caught up with you? It's me Yumemi, don't you remember?", the girl made direct eye contact with Chiyuri. "I've decided to make some adjustments to your suit professor, there is some sort of powerup that I wanted to add in your suit. It was the creation of the hyperspace probability vessel. The ship has been finally completed, at least the structure for the ship. However, there do remain some problems in regards to features you wanted to add to the ship. You wanted to add time travel to the ship, correct?", Yumemi asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, giving this ship the ability to time travel cannot be done, now, were still missing some vital information on some physical law that prevents us from time traveling. We will update you on any additional information, should they arrive. There are some other additional components that the ship may require, in order to function. I want to let you know that the ship requires all six elements to function. As of now, the ship lacks those six elements.", Yumemi continued to add.

"Any other additional questions, professor?", Yumemi asked rather tersely. "Yes, I would like to know some more information about the Maiden of Science. Does this sound familiar to you? Given, that your essentially a giant computer database disguised as a cute girl with a school sailor uniform, surely you can tell me, right?", Chiyuri asked.

"Unfortunately, I have no data on such a thing before, what made you ask the question?", Yumemi asked. "Some unexpected visitors phoned a visit to us.", Chiyuri murmured. "You can't possibly mean, but there's no way…", Yumemi slowly exhaled at this exciting news. Nervously with excitement Yumemi then asked, "And what is it that these extraterrestrial visitors wanted to phone in on?", Yumemi asked. "They wanted to tell me that I was the shrine Maiden of Science and that I have the ability to use an artifact known as the coat. This coat can prevent humans from turning into robots. All we need to find this person named Admiral Oscar and were good. I've already looked at the coordinates to were the coat is. There is some additional information the admiral. There is an ability where he can encase himself in ice to prevent people from capturing the coat. Given this high amount of detail about the coat, I can tell that the people who met up with me aren't trying to scam me. I know that's one of your objections, isn't it?", Chiyuri said. "Well, you got me, that's certainly a big question that I wanted to bring up, but since it has already been brought up. There's no other reason to push line of inquiry in regards to ethics now is there?", Yumemi said. "Now, then, while I do have your suit there is one more thing, I also want to provide.", Yumemi added.

"Take this", Yumemi muttered. "It's a cursed blanket. This blanket is used to copy the abilities as well as the take the appearance of an individual being copied. There have been no blankets back in our world of Earth before now. This is a least when it comes to generating publicity about ", Yumemi added.

"How did you come up with this cursed blanket, may I ask?", Chiyuri inquired. "It's a blanket I created in the laboratory just yesterday. They say, it's a blanket that can travel back in time or has the potential to do so. I created this blanket from a dream that I recently just had about you. It's strange you know, I know know you told me to keep my feelings bottled, in regard to our relationship, but I just can't. Each moment with you, I have dreams of you and I marrying and being together. Do you ever get that feeling?", Yumemi took a silent pause. Then, Yumemi continued anxiously, "Anyways, I had a dream and this time, it was a serious dream. This dream was something I couldn't just ignore. No, this time I had to tell you. There was a strange shrine maiden that appeared in this dream. She told me that you were to become the shrine Maiden of Science and that when you do obtain the coat, one of us will have to kill each other to wear the coat." Chiyuri began to think about whether she wanted to continue hearing Yumemi's rants again, but she decided in order to honor their love it was worth exploring.

*The following is an excerpt about Yumemi's dream of what happened in regards to her encounter with the shrine maiden. The events occur in chronological order*

It was a solemn day, there was many leaves blowing in the wind. Like many of Yumemi's dream the skies were sunny, which is what Yumemi would usually think. However, the recent dreams Yumemi has kind of feel like they're not Yumemi's own dreams. How could one go about describing this one phenomenon? Well, here goes. The dreams Yumemi has usually have a theme that ends with awkward sex after a date in some sort of restaurant. However, this is not the case this time. This time, there is no date. This time and many other times afterwards, there would be a succession of multiple dreams of a shrine. This shrine has many stone pillars inside. These stone pillars had many oddly colored pillars surrounding this shrine. You could see the 12 animals of the zodiac guarding this shrine. The color of these marbles is pure white. The pure whiteness of these animals is a representation of purity for the individual. Although these animals weren't real and weren't breathing. One can almost feel the energy emanating from these statues. It felt like they were alive. There was a feeling of pure malice and desire to harm an individual, which was something that was not good. There was another strange feeling one got Nobody knows for sure what will happen afterwards, not even the person who created their dream.

As Chiyuri stared at the statue. As she began to stare at the statue, she could see her mother. As she looked at her mother; she attempted to converse with her mom. The closer she walked towards the mother, the more likely her body size began to gradually decline. As she began to closely continue to walk towards her, she said, "Hi". The mother turned towards Chiyuri and turned into a black hole. A screech that sounded like a bat's blood being squeezed out of it's body. The scream was very visceral, it was unlike anything Chiyuri or anyone for that matter that she knew of witnessed before. The hole sucked Chiyuri into a hospital. She begins to wake up, she instinctively begins to walk towards what appears to be a hospital. One of the first things Chiyuri does is ask, "Where am I? Who am I?". A strange girl who looks like a witch says, "Your Natsumi…." Then the witch says, "It's that time again isn't it Natsumi? It's time for you to check your Chemistry skillset. Don't you know? You have a specialty in Chemistry. However, your skillset in Chemistry mainly involve creating chemicals that can give an object the ability to dream. In other words, non-living objects as well as living objects can dream, if you mix certain chemicals together." "Can I ask what your name is?", Chiyuri asks. "My name is Mima, and you can think of me as your tour guide. But you must really work on your memory, there is no telling what kind of troubles await you if you lose your memories.", Mima cheerfully noted.

"This is strange", Chiyuri thought. "I've had this dream multiple times before, yet why is it this time my dream is clearer, before there would be a blur of characters in my dream. I wouldn't be able to recognize where I am, much less who I'm talking to. Yet, this time it's clear that I'm talking to someone. The people and the place that I interact with have physical form and I can actually hear the words being spoken from people. Chiyuri's flashback prematurely ended.

Then as she continues to walk around through the hospital, she begins to walk to the hospital. She looks at her own name tag. The name tag reads Natsumi. "Is this the name of the girl, what's going on? It's quite clear she wasn't reminiscing about her past anymore, but rather it's like by reminiscing about her past, she began to daydream. Is this her dream, it seems like she was in someone else's dream? There certainly is no association with her dream and her real life, or was there?", Natsumi thought.

For a split moment of time, Chiyuri was in the same dream that Natsumi was in. What seemed like days really was just a split moment in time. Nevertheless, during that time many things happened. Memories were made and shared and events began to transpire which exceeded the expectations of everyone present in the room. Natsumi at this moment was going to talk to Mima. Mima was asking her what was going on and what made her stop from walking.

Natsumi could only give one answer and usually it would be whatever was on her mind. Though, this time, nothing was on her mind. "Who was that voice in my head?", Natusmi thought to herself. "I know for sure that I use chemicals or something as a skill level. This time it was a witch that gave me this information, but I didn't get any other information, as of yet." Natsumi began to ponder her additional possibilities on what she was supposed to do.

Although, it was shocking that the strange fairy wouldn't allow her to communicate with anyone else. There was the question of what to do, at this critical moment in time. It was clear as day that something was going on. For some reason, the fairy didn't want Natsumi to leave that was for sure. "Actually, come to think of it, why did I care about finding my memories in the first place? Shouldn't I have been happy about not finding it, just as much as finding it?", Natsumi silently thought. These thoughts were swirling through her mind, but she decided to prioritize one thing over the other, in the end. The first order of business is to acquiesce to the fairy's demands of staying. For whatever reason, she couldn't give up on the journey of finding the coat.

Now, the only thing of concern is what response Mima would give. Mima gave stared at her directly and said, "There are things you should concern yourself with and things you shouldn't concern yourself with. This isn't an inquiry you should concern yourself with. All inquiries about me will be answered at an appropriate time and place. Come with me, I will send you to a place where that fairy won't be able to hear you.". Mima then gave a pause and said, "Just remember to keep in contact with the coat that you currently possess. Should you want more information about me, you're going to have to play along with me for now. Just know that if you were to look at a telescope, I'm Mima." This was quite a cryptic response, which was something that concerned Natsumi.

This wasn't something worth pondering over, as events would transpire quickly, he still needed to go as the fairy did threaten his life earlier. Natsumi then felt a strange spine down her neck. There was something fishy about this, although what once was an interesting journey now turned into something more sinister. She wasn't sure what was going on, but something shady was afoot and there wasn't a good chance that things were going to get better. "Well, if you really have forgotten, then you should follow me. Remember, there isn't much time left, and trusting that fairy is a dangerous game that no one should play. For if you follow that fairy, you will give yourself your own doom.", Mima called sternly.

Natsumi began to contemplate what was going on, but there was no time. Natsumi followed Mima, as she followed Mima. Mima took a wand out of her coat and a wand appeared. This wand began to emanate magically, "Remember who you are, Natsumi, or rather Natsumi star. But before I can continue, you must take care of unfinished business on your end." As Mima began to speak, Mima's natural surroundings of the outside began to change into a black hole. Mima spoke, "Now, no one can hear what we are saying, not even your little friend that is watching you." Mima signals towards the fairy that Natsumi talked to earlier. "You must remember why you are here Natsumi, you're here to fulfill just one task and that is to retrieve the coat. I suppose you don't remember, you possess a coat that contains a lot of possibilities, shall we say? You have skills pertaining to be a chemist and can utilize those possibilities. You live in two different worlds you lived in one within the dream world and one where you're currently breathing.", Mima stared at Natsumi unsure if she should even continue talking. There was already a look that this Natsumi had suffered enough and wanted to die. To Mima, she found it hard to believe that this person was once the strong women she once knew. She appeared naïve and yet weak, this was the opposite of the Natsumi she once knew. What was redeeming about her exactly now? Yet know, you share your consciousness with two other people, or perhaps you soon will share your consciousness with them. My goal is to see to your safety, against the wishes of my creator, and so I shall protect you with my life." "Hold on, I didn't ask for any of this, can't I just go home back to be a ghost, back to the hospital and just die there?", Natsumi replied back.

"You cannot, forces beyond my understanding have arrived and have already began to hunt you down. The entire planet that you live on is after your life and I mean that literally. Your coat that you designed has the power to control the universe and bend reality itself. My master, the original Mima, is after your life as well. You should refer to me as a clone of my master, because that's what I am.", Mima replied quietly.

"Okay, I'll call you Green, since your hat and your clothes are green, that should be okay, right?", Natsumi asked. Go Green nodded in affirmation. "As I've said, the entire planet is after your life, you are not safe anywhere you go, so I suggest thinking of a way to get off the planet, with your life intact. There are a couple of shrines that we can visit which lead to portals which will allow you to jump from planet to planet. These planets are planets you have once visited, Natsumi. That's all you need to know for now. Pieces of the coat are somewhere around these planets, if you can just find them, rumors have it that you can control the universe for just one second. Make that second count, in that one second you can do anything to the universe. It is up to you to make that choice, you are in control.", Green replied back. While Green and Natsumi were talking, they walked to a nearby shrine, it was as if the conversation they were having gave them the ability to instinctively move towards a shrine. Or was it that the shrine moved towards them, because of the conversation they were having? Natsumi couldn't tell.

Green then gave a salute to Natsumi and said, "Now I must bare you farewell, however before I leave, let me impart some knowledge to you, go to the shrine in front of you, you will find your answers there."

The surroundings around her began to go back to normal. This was an interesting development, there were certainly things that weren't going in a positive direction, but things were starting to make sense. Now, Green left Natsumi to fend for herself. "Great, now what?", Natsumi thought. While the sky looked normal, there were birds flying around the shrine. These birds didn't look normal. "Oh my, it appears Kappa birds are flying around about?!", the fairy popped out of Natsumi's body. Natsumi acted shocked. Natsumi made the face of shock at the fairy having residence inside his body. He thought the fairy disappeared, what was going on.

As he stared at the fairy, the fairy had a wormlike tapeworm pouring out of the fairy and it seemed to have permeated Natsumi's skin. The fairy acted like it was a parasite more than anything else. This was a frightening thought to Natsumi, imagine the fact that the fairy that she's known for a while was parasite living in her body. Wasn't it originally supposed to be something else?

"Hey, what were you doing earlier? Were you spacing out or something I saw you talking to nothing, for the last 30 minutes or so.", the fairy asked probingly. As Natsumi was about to speak, she noticed her hands began to glow. In both hands she could see the caption "Molecular" on her left hand and a "?" on her right hand. What could these mean and why? Could this be her chemistry skill set that the fairy was talking about? So many unanswered questions it was like a long mystery that was trying to unravel itself. Suddenly, her left hand glowed, "What does it mean?", Natsumi was shocked at what happened. The hand began to spray some sort of purple mist at the fairy, then an eye appeared on her left hand. The hand inquired, "Do you wish to destroy or save?". Natsumi reacted in a confusing manner and in a freaked-out manner. "You must choose carefully. If you do not choose in within 24 hours, you will lose this word.", the hand spoke. The fairy was confused at what was going on, she couldn't see what was happening in front of her.

Natsumi was confused, "Just what did this power do?", she thought. Then Natsumi talked to the fairy and said, "So, do you know anything about this chemistry ability that I have?". "No, but I do have this manual that I can't really understand on how to use it.", she pulled out a book tucked in between her boobs. Her boobs made an audible jiggling sound. Natsumi looked at those boobs and then touched her hands, "Disappointing", she muttered underneath her breath. She gave the book to Natsumi and she began to read it.

She opened the book and instantly a flash of light hit her brain, it was almost as if she received an info dump from the book of atomic proportions. She began to have a partial memory of how to use her powers. However, she didn't have full memory of how to use her powers. There was no time to contemplate either. One of the pages of the book from what she could read said that her left hand that's glowing with a "Molecular" caption on it allows her to create a new object both animate and inanimate object from her surroundings and create something new with it. It also gives an ingredient sheet on how to create that object that the user desired. Unfortunately, for Natsumi this power wasn't something that could be used easily as the ingredients themselves were indecipherable as well for most of the things she wanted to make. The book mentions that she would have to figure what these ingredients translate to as well. Truly frustrating. The "?" on her right hand allows her to inquire the object whether living or dead does. This was a much more interesting power.

The most important thing to note gave her insight on what she should do next: Clone possession without magic. This skill required you to imagine the coat, for it to be used and allowed one to find out a piece of the star map, in return for imagining it. You then transmit that information of where that star map is to clone of some person. Keep in mind, you can't just directly access this information directly from your mind, you must give it someone else first, before you can use it. The user isn't allowed to use the knowledge directly.

"This must mean that Green has information on the star map and I have to make eye contact with her", Natsumi thought. "Hey fairy, where going to try to meet Mima again; I know what to do next.", Natsumi prepared to go. The fairy grumbled "Fine, but can you feed me? I need food every couple months or so; I'm really hungry. You have some money on your left pocket just get me some food."

Natsumi then said what she really thought about her, "Haven't you been feeding off my energy lately, why do you need food now? You think I can't tell? I saw those string of tapeworms exiting my body what were those about?" "Oh! You have it all wrong, those tapeworms contain all my past emotions for you. Although, I don't quite understand what those emotions are myself, but I did indeed feel something for you, at some point. I thought you wouldn't notice that would make dealing with you, less complicated. I thought I hid those worms with some sort of camouflage well. You do need to get me food though. The amount of worms accumulating on my body has grown an exponential amount. Here is the amount of food you need to give me", the fairy produced a list of foods, fresh vegetables, along with kitchenware that the fairy was going to eat for Natsumi to buy.

Seeing the list, you could literally see Natsumi's jaw hit the floor. There's no way she could possibly afford to buy these items. Natsumi stared at the fairy and said, "I don't have the money". "I figured out you'd say that, well if you can't get me the food by the end of this month, I'm going to die. And when I die you die. Then a bunch of shadowy hands started to choke Natsumi.", the fairy gave Natsumi a look of anger and terror. She wanted to let Natsumi know that the last thing she should do is displease her.

After venting out her temper tantrum, the shadowy hands disappeared, and she said, "Luckily for you, you can find the money for the food by going to these convenience stores. These convenience stores have ads on them that talk about quests people can do. These quests once completed allow you to earn money. These are high end quests that anyone can do, however few survive them. "The way the fairy said that didn't seem credible, in fact, in many ways, it appeared judging from her facial expressions that she really didn't care whether Natsumi lived or died. As she was talking though, the list of convenience stores began to appear with a hologram being produced from the palm of her hands. The hologram then began to print out paper that showed exactly what was in the hologram.

"All I wanted to do was to find out my memories, how did it come to this?", Natsumi lamented. As Natsumi went to these convenience stores, another memory suddenly started to surge from her mind.

"Where am I now?", Natsumi wondered. "You are where you need to be always and forever", a girl with green lilac hair appeared, she resembled the fairy which threatened her life before but didn't have wings. "Hey sleepyhead, your finally awake! It's time for breakfast, would you like to eat some toast, or would you like to have me for dinner?", she smiled with a charming smile. This woman also appeared to be a mom, from the way she conservatively dressed and her body build. "Her boobs…. They were also big", Natsumi pondered dejectedly. "For some reason, I'm feeling hot suddenly. This heat, it's from embarrassment, isn't it? I also feel something else, could it be love?", Natsumi thought.

"Now, you sit their young man and wait while I serve you food. Just remember to call me by name and thank me, when I bring the name. The name is Lila.", the girl looked embarrassingly at her like she was talking to her lover. "Was the feeling I have for her mutual?", Natsumi thought. "It appears this time, I'm in a house and inside the house I see of what appears to be magazine clippings of me on the table.", Natsumi stared at the first clipping. As Natsumi looked at the clippings, surge of memories began to pour back in. "That's right, it's all coming back to me now, I know I am. I'm the first chemist who managed to convert human imagination into a fuel source people can use. Then, it all went wrong one day, when I tried to demonstrate my invention again in a specific hospital. No, it wasn't a hospital it was a laboratory." "The fuel source became sentient and was commanded by me to use it was soon able to replace every known mineral as it could transform into any mineral had wanted. This truly was a chemical capable of magic as one calls it, it was limited magic though. You still had to follow the laws of physics to some extent, after all. There were limitations to this material of course, but what those limitations are exactly is not something I remember quite yet. I need to look further into these newspaper clippings.", Natsumi frantically searched.

Natsumi kept searching through the clippings to find some sort of information on who she is and what she is here for. A clipping contained information on her being kicked out of the Grand Unified Physics university, which was a school Natsumi once attended. Next to her picture, there was an image of a person her friend who attended the same university as her, Chiyuri. The clipping states that they were both part of the number one team in eliminating Youkai. The name of the team was Morning Star. There team was the strongest team that had ever existed in the science community. This team was responsible for many scientific achievements. Keep in mind, these scientific inventions were aimed at thwarting the schemes of the Youkai. These most notable ones were the development of the cloud atomic bomb which was a technology that was a bomb that could level an entire city through manipulating the structures of clouds in the sky. Naturally this was a dangerous weapon. It didn't however stop there, the clipping continues to state their other accomplishments, this included fixing Global Warming and most interestingly coming up with time travel. Natsumi developed these technologies along with Chiyuri to create things.

The clipping does mention that Natsumi was a reclusive person that didn't like to talk to anyone. Even when the media began to become aware of her presence in the scientific community, she always made too sure to remain anonymous and keep her scientific exploits unknown. She was someone who was not too concerned about money and was more interested in helping mankind advance forward.

There was however a problem, as the clipping states. Although she wouldn't take credit for her accomplishments and often had other people take credit to keep existence a secret. In fact, she was so good at keeping secrets, that she even managed to prevent people who took credit for these inventions not get any profits from doing so. This is because Natsumi had a keen talent at giving people one sided business transactions, in terms of intellectual copyright laws, without them knowing it. This type of girl with such a suspicious profile could not be ignored forever. Eventually, the Morning Star team did end up firing Natsumi, because they couldn't make any money off her and she kept causing trouble.

However, this time the spotlight as on Natsumi, as right at the same time she was fired from the team. Natsumi the girl who managed to keep her identity a secret all these years was exposed wide open for the first time. This was done by none other than Chiyuri herself. Natsumi could almost remember the raw betrayal quite vividly and the words Chiyuri gave when Natsumi got fired on that day, as Natsum left the office.

"You've lost. I won, now the new era that you fought for begins with me and ends with you.", Chiyuri told him. "There's nothing to talk about is there, being fired means you no longer have any clout to do as you pleased, expect some indefinite prison time, soon. We will make sure that you will never recover from a disaster like this again.", Chiyuri said. "Any last words?", Chiyuri asked gleefully again. With tears in her eyes Natsumi says, "How could you do this, we had so many moments together, I helped the science community immeasurably. You were my confidant and in many ways, you were my lover, how could you betray me like that?! I helped you when you were at your lowest, and I helped free you from being sold into prostitution, because I saw something more in you that others couldn't."

"None of that matters anymore, the only thing that matters is your death. You, however, can get a get out of jail free card, if you hand over the rest of your inventions and promise to give up your anonymity and completely work for the government. Will you do so? If not, all your assets will be seized including your personal information and your house, by the university. The galactic government has given the authority to do so. You will have tortured slowly until you die, unless you give us the information.", Chiyuri asked. Natsumi didn't remember why but at that moment she didn't care about her fate. She only cared about looking at that beautiful sunset that was above her. It was nighttime, here in the University, the sky was quite beautiful and there was a lot of things that looked nice. It was as if that sunset would give her the conviction and give her new direction in life. Natsumi didn't understand the reasoning why but at that moment, a light bulb hit her, she had one more way to avoid government detection and one more way to regain her prominence and this time it will be on her own terms. However, the path to regaining her former power would be grim and it would be filled with an unsurmountable amount of despair. Would she be willing to sacrifice everything and start all over again? At this strange moment Natsumi gave an almost devilish grin that began to send Chiyuri chills.

"No, I won't do either. I choose to conduct one last science experiment.", unexpectedly Natsumi quickly shot herself in the head with a gun in her pocket. It was strangely shaped outdated pistol. Natsumi became unconscious in a pool of blood. She died there, but that wasn't the end of her story. Although, the Galactic government did seize her assets, they didn't understand how anyone could get information on her assets.

Afterwards, the clipping states that people went to speculate about her death. Some speculated that Natsumi choose death over giving what secrets she had left. Others speculated that she never existed to begin with and this whole story was bogus. Whatever the case, the person who invented these wonderful inventions wasn't on Earth anymore, somehow, she disappeared.

"Hmm, I can't remember any information on how I died and can interact with people again. I assumed I somehow came back to the physical realm and if so, how come I haven't been caught yet.", Natsumi thought. "You know just as a fun thought, if I were to do one more science experiment which involved killing myself, it would be the Schrodinger cat experiment….", Natsumi commented out loud. Then it hit her, "Could I pull of a Schrodinger cat and start a new life. Perhaps, I wanted to prove myself that there was an alternative answer to Russian Roulette and that was Schrodinger's cat?" "The bullet I shot myself with was a memory lapse pill." Depending on who it is, you can shoot yourself with in such a way that you can be unconscious for an entire day to a whole month, as opposed to killing yourself. This is if you're lucky. In return, your genetics get altered and you reincarnate as a person with different talents than what you started out with. This would be the ultimate gamble though, as there was a one percent or less chance of this happening to someone who got shot with this bullet, and most likely you would die pulling a trigger. The bullet would just kill you in almost every other case. "Also, from what I understand from what people have told me in the past, the memory bullet's side effect was more of a joke than anyone else. But what if I knew it wasn't a joke and believed it was real?", Natsumi thought.

"It's quite possible I managed to pull it off… Damm, that's probably what happened, I have the devil's luck! There's also a one percent chance that I manipulated my genetics in a specific way.", Natsumi thought. "My skillset isn't being a chemist anymore though, I'm a multivariate weapons specialist, with extremely fast reflexes. Due to the fact I shot myself with the bullet, the joke claims that if you shoot yourself in the head right, you can get the fastest reflexes for shooting in the entire world, you will also pick up learning how to use weapons faster than any Youkai or human being. My skills partially in using chemical formulas to kill Youkai have also transferred over. All of my strategic tactics that I use to kill Youkai in the past are in my brain.", Natsumi thought.

"I'm not in a bad place, but I'm not in a good place either. Normally I'd stay low, and live a normal life. However, the coat I possess which is imbedded in my brain can tame the sentient source of fuel, yet it is also more dangerous than the fuel source itself. The coat itself isn't whole; it's scattered. If it isn't brought together eventually within a couple decades time it will destroy the whole universe. Many people in the galactic government have no interest in maintaining disposing the bomb safely, as they believe they'll get the coat first and they don't know about the expiration date. I could just give my piece of the coat and get it over with.", Natsumi thought.

"Just what is the galactic government exactly? I keep using the term almost subconsciously without thinking too much about it.", Natsumi pondered. The definition flashed in Natsumi's brain, "Well, the galactic government is a governing body that was established to fight off the Youkai, which have spread throughout the galaxy. They threaten all sentient life that live on the several different planets and plan to destroy everything, if they are not stopped soon. The government is composed of representatives from four different continents: Asian continent, European continent, Antarctic continent, and the Americas. Each leader had their own directive and their own thoughts that they wanted to be guided in." The scene being witnessed was beautiful, imagine being hit with lightning and after being hit with lightning, you come up with a new idea. This was the moment Natsumi had that definition flash over.

"There is one problem though, how could I give my piece of the coat back, without being killed by the government? There is no doubt in my mind, they're not going to let me out alive. The people in charge of this government run the Grand Unified Physics University and would much rather kill me, than anything else. If I could just return the coat to Chiyuri or someone in her position of power, then I can return back to normal. Yet, I feel something is missing…", Natsumi reflected on this.

Natsumi's memories quickly changed and the house she was in shifted into the house burning along with Lilac being burned to death. Then the house started bursting into flames, the outside scenery looked like absolute death everywhere. The world had changed, how could Natsumi forget? While, she may not care about revenge nor her legacy, as that was illogical to her. The only thing that mattered where the scientific achievements that were made, while she was alive. That day, Chiyuri engulfed the entire town that they lived in a burning inferno. The entire town burned with all the men, women, and children dying there. Chiyuri then captured the souls of the townspeople and sent them all to hell. "At the very least, I must try to free them.", Natsumi thought. Natsumi could still remember all of the women and men that were tortured and killed. Afterwards their soul was captured. Chiyuri went after the ones Natsumi had a secret relationship with first and then went for the people who were indirectly related to them. This resulted in the whole town burning.

"To free them, I can't give away the piece of my coat that I have. For, the coat will be a bargaining chip that I can trade to the government to procure certain items that I will need to get their souls back. Given how long these items last, they can only be used one time and will continue to be that way for a long time.", Natsumi was spinning with her thoughts.

"Although, I feel like my hands were a little rusty, before I died, I managed to get one of my clones to retrieve a piece of the coat which I now have imbedded in my brain. This is only made itself possible by the fact that it froze itself, in a pillar of ice. When one of my clones freeze itself in a pillar of ice, it allows the clone to transfer an item that it possess someone else. The item that the clone is holding, while being frozen is then merely an afterimage of the item.", Natsumi pondered.

As Natsumi pondered her memories showed Lilac being burned to death and suddenly shrinking in body size. Lilac then unexpectedly touched Natsumi; Natsumi was shocked. "This was still her flashbacks was it not, then why is she able to touch him?", Natsumi thought. Lilac then tugged his shoulder and said, "Do you know I am?".

Natsumi thought this was error of some sort and ignored her. But she then bit her ear. It wasn't an illusion for sure. "I don't know who you are little one.", Natsumi lied.

The girl gave a long stare and said, "Okay". "Enough, I no longer want to see any more memories now, what happens next is too painful for me to reexperience.", Natsumi shouted. With that, the flashbacks ended. To Natsumi, this was a fairy that she must save, nothing more nothing less. She was once her lover and now she was reduced to this state. At the very least, she could give her a new life.

Yes, everything was clear now. More important than her life, she must save the souls of those who perished in the town, nothing else mattered. Perhaps, she could save the other people whose souls got trapped by Chiyuri.


	12. Slimy negotiations

Saving those souls took priority, there were many memories that were shared between Natsumi and the people in that town that day. Thinking of name of the town itself was too painful to even contemplate. It was quite a painful memory. Forget about that, it was now time to go on a quest in these convenience stores, which was the type of nonchalant facial expression Natsumi gave out. She needed to fight off Chiyuri and end her reign.

Unfortunately, the government had already managed to seize all her assets, so she was essentially broke. However, the only money she really had was the money in her wallet. She was a paranoid fellow after all, she also suspected that she would get backstabbed by the banks someday. "Well, it appears my suspicions were correct after all", she thought to herself. Well that was then, this was now, she needed to feed this fairy somehow. The convenience stores that she pointed towards offered danger quests. These quests were requests made by store owners about exterminating Youkai that were infesting certain areas.

Natsumi went to the first convenience store that was near her and asked about what quests they had offered. The first store owner mentioned that there was a fairy outbreak near the border of the Future City. The owner who he talked to went by the name of AI Ness. "So, are you actually Ness the hero who helped Reimu take down evil Pokey?", Natsumi inquired. "Of course not, but as you can see I've taken his form because I admire the man. Why do you think I look like a hero?", the store owner morphed back into a belchlike creature. Although, the creature looked revolting and disgusting, it was quite probable that the creature sprayed a candlelike fragrance on itself in order to smell good to people. "Well, this was unexpected", Natsumi thought. "Did you honestly think I was Ness?", the slimy creature smiled.

"You are quite gullible young miss! Someone will scam you in no time, if you don't smart up.", the creature burped, but it sounded like a fart. "Gross", Natsumi thought. The fairy giggled, "For my master, you sure sound dumb.". Natsumi looked at her and apologized. This was clearly the reaction the fairy wasn't looking for. She assumed Natsumi was going to be embarrassed. There was an obvious lack of chemistry between her master and her. Natsumi then thought, "Sigh, it's been so long since I was poor, I've pretty much forgotten my street smarts somewhat. It seems I'm going to have to do some reading to catch up on my street smarts."

"So, what do you want?", the creature asked. "I want to do a quest, do you have any for me?", Natsumi asked. The creature chortled and said, "The only quests I have today are super dangerous ones that the Onett cops don't want to pursue. There are some Youkai criminals that stole some items and one has to get them back somehow! Like you're going to do them!" "Yeah, I will, how else will I make a living.", Natsumi said as a matter of fact. "Well, you could always work ten hour day shift in the Mani Mani statue factory! By the way, I kind of like you, you can call me Belch, master Beeeeellllllcccccchhhhh! *Burp* *Fart*", Belch exclaimed. "If you do survive, let me know, and I will pay you extra, just because I find it humorous that someone out of touch with street smarts can do this job!", Belch giggled.

Natsumi didn't say anything as he was speaking. The male slime gave Natsumi the sheet of paper describing the details of the quest. "Sigh, how long do I have to do these quests, I have no interest in doing them! There are more productive pursuits out there, but I suppose I need these quests in order to get certain foods to feed that the Lila, I mean that fairy…", Natsumi thought. The quest involved traveling to a secluded location in Sin City. "Ah, yes, how could I forget?", Natsumi thought. "This was Sin City, the city where dreams come to die. There are a few problems with being in this city though…", Natsumi pondered. Sin City which was where the first convenience store was located had some structural issues, but it's a city located in the underworld which is run by Shinki, a great powerful Hell judge.

Rumors has it that Shinki rigs the court in favor of certain people, to keep the relationships with them pure and good. This was where the difficulty comes in, Shinki is a Youkai who has certain norms she will uphold ignoring small crimes to fix big crimes. These so called small crimes include child sex trafficking rings, which are set up by corrupt politicians, as well as financial money laudering.

Shinki is a special Youkai who didn't get attacked after the Great Cataclysm which occurred 500 years after Reimu defeated Pokie and Yukari. For 500 years, it was said that the city and the residents of Gensokyo and the humans who call their continent that they resided in known as Earthbound and had tried to forge peace through victory. Shinki was one of those entities that was instrumental in negotiating a new peace contract between the humans and the Youkai, along with Tenshi. Tenshi was a celestial Youkai who resides in the heavens. She does become a key figure in ending the war between the Youkai and the humans.

Natsumi walked around and decided to take note of Sin Cities surroundings, before doing the quest.

Sin City has now become a place overrun by criminals and other felons who want to break the law, mostly human. Very rarely are there Youkai prisoners as many of them who break the law become Prison guards to prevent other inmates from escaping. However, Youkai prisoners that do become prison guards can no longer take any other job during the time their Prison guards. They also can't abuse their privileges of eating your food above a certain quota. Not even the person who runs the prison Shinki is immune to these rules. In fact, everyone in Sin City is a prisoner of some sort, when you live in that city you agree to live in the prison known as Sin City. It's quite an interesting feat to be certain.

The city of Sin City itself serves as a prison. Although, it doesn't look like one, there are checkpoints around the city that you'll have to check in as a prisoner. These checkpoints determine whether you can purchase something, based on your record of criminal charges. If you're a criminal you pay extra for the food and you have a Youkai police escort you around the premises. The Youkai police are policemen who may or may not be Youkai, it really depends on who's patrolling at the time. The Youkai police are incredibly powerful and they can either be incredibly skilled or incredibly weak.

Right now, the Youkai police are chasing a few criminals right now. Their capable of casting what are known as magic spells: Speed and Attack.

"Hmm… Funny thing.", Natsumi thought. "Due to my analytical knowledge in Quantum mechanics, combined with my insanely fast reflexes, I can actually see these people cast their attacks in real time now, much like a video game. Normally, I'd have to do it by instinct and not because I can see people casting it. Now that I can see people casting it, I can decompose the attack and turn it into something else. ", Natsumi thought.

The Youkai police created multiple guns from their hands. These guns busily chased their target; the criminal was quickly apprehended. "Alright, it's time for me to move I suppose." Natsumi thought. Natsumi walked away from the scene, while the criminal was interrogated. The criminal was of average height for a normal human. The police used Defense in which their body took an armadillo posture, when this move is used their body turns into steel and nothing can really harm them, in this position. This is to prevent the suspect from escaping their grasp. You can't escape from airtight defense after all.

Natsumi went over to the location of the first quest. Natsumi saw that there were other people doing the quest too, she could tell since they were chatting about it. Some of the adventurers weren't doing; they went there for personal reasons for self-improvement for their skills. Then there were others who were just interns who worked there. "It appears they've died already. Let me see which party I want to join…", Natsumi looked at some of the adventurers that she could fit in with. "Ah, yes…. I need to join the people who joined for personal reasons. My personal reasons are for self-improvement of course.", Natsumi thought. "Well, now is better than ever, I'm going to practice my abilities with people here.", Natsumi went towards a random group.

The fairy was confused about why Natsumi would want to group up with other people, instead of doing the quest? "What does Natsumi gain from this?", the fairy thought. "It's not like these people are in the same location because they want to complete a quest so why?", the fairy still continued to ponder about this problem. Natsumi began to busily chat away with the members of a group who belonged to a guild called Twoson. This was a guild named after a town. Many of the guild members were chatting away about the proud history of their town. This was not the only thing special about this guild, this guild also had a historic role in defeating a star man clone that had taken over the North American continent. Many of them mentioned about how this town had become a sacred burial ground for one of the nine melodies. These nine melodies were once part of an ancient weapon that defeated the great evil Giygas that ruled the world and helped indirectly give birth to Gensokyo. Natsumi discussed about the nine melodies with the members of this group; seeing that these people were quite enthusiastic about this topic. Many of them wanted to keep bragging about their role in beating Giygas and the starmen clone that looked like Giygas. Many group members shrugged their shoulders and laughed sheepishly, while talking about it. Quite a few ended stating that to continue the achievements that their ancestors made of defeating Giygas is the main reason these people joined the guild. After all, these people were working hard for the betterment of their guild, after all!

Natsumi then asked if she could join their group for tutorial training. Many people in the group said that she was ambitious for thinking about training in an area that most people who are trying to learn how to fight are trying to shy away from. Natsumi smiled knowingly, yet at the same time was hiding some sort of strange secret from them. The group members enthusiastically welcomed Natsumi into the party. Natsumi obliged and joined them. There was however one condition for joining though that was the most important one to fulfill.

The guild leader who was talking to Natsumi said, "You must fight with one of us and last around five minutes, to consider joining us. I give you about a couple of days to consider how you would go about fighting one of us, until then, you can consider yourself to be part of the same team as a temporary member. Keep in mind, this does not mean you're in the team yet." Natsumi realized where this was going; this was a guild always interested in a higher turnout. Natsumi nevertheless agreed to the deal.

The fairy whispers into Natsumi, "What are you planning to do….?". Natsumi answered, "To make friends of course. There's a saying, if you can't make any friends, then buy them." "But, you have no substantial amount of money to pay them." "Oh, don't be too concerned about that, there will be a trade that will open up shortly.", Natsumi said rather shiftily. "What does she mean by that?", the fairy thought.

Natsumi then used the money she would've spent on her lunch to buy a book in the store. The book in the store had details/information about how to fight on this planet. The book was titled: A beginner's guide to Fighting by Earhart. Natsumi mentally cried, "It's a sad day that you have to buy your own book and you don't even remember what's in it!?". Actual tears formed in her eyes when she thought about this. There were some doubts she was beginning to have; the question was would they be answered? "Of course, my doubts will be answered. I must believe in myself, otherwise how else can I save them?! Yes, I must save them even when the odds are stacked against me. The world may have forgotten about me and I may have become a pariah in the eyes of the public, but there is always a chance to turn things around. I must turn them around, otherwise I can no longer look at myself in the face anymore.", Natsumi was staring in the mirror of a bookstore as she was thinking about this. The bookstore she was in was called an Occult Magic shop. Occultic magic shops are places where Youkai frequent quite commonly at least safely. These Youkai are of course approved by the Galactic government, here on Earth. These Youkai have been deemed as turncoats to their race and thus considered safe creatures for humans to interact with. They are deemed as threat less by the Earth consortium (Earth government), until otherwise. Their judgement on what threat level they are is always still ongoing.

In the bookstore Natsumi was looking for a general guide book to buy. It mainly gave information on the type of attack, defense, and speed abilities a person can learn on their own. Of course, these abilities needed to be obtained to use them. She was walking and inspecting book shelves until she found the guide book she wanted to find. It was a guide book written by her. She cried mentally, "Why have I been reduced to buying a book once written by me?! Oh god, the humanity." This was truly frustrating as when Natsumi took the chance to take the memory pill she lost most of her abilities as a chemist. As a chemist, she can concoct several types of chemical equations to kill someone, these were truly impressive abilities. Their abilities are truly unrivaled and can't be killed by anyone. This planet once considered these abilities so strong that they had to be considered forbidden to use by anyone else.

By taking the memory pill though, she had to suffer the side effects of the pill. These involved forgetting how to perform these abilities, in exchange for different abilities. The brightside was that she was alive, after eating up the pill. There was one ability she did manage to keep with and she kept it in her pocket always. This was the ability to change your initial genetics at all time and start over again. It could also involve not just starting over but also abilities of an expert on a different field. She had yet to figure out how to use this ability fully, as this pill used to be used, but now no one uses it anymore. The reason being that these pills run the elevated risk of death, should you use them incorrectly. However, Natsumi was somewhat of a gambler as well, so she never really feared this risk, in addition to the fact that people believed the pill's effect of helping you live after death being a myth. You would have to fulfill several conditions, to use it though.

After reading the book for a little bit, Natsumi came across something very interesting. There was an interesting ability she could pick up. "Ah yes, it's all coming back to me now", she thought quietly to herself. "This is the power that I'm looking for!", she thought.

Natsumi then assumes a meditative posture; it was a posture of subservience and one of respect. However, it can also be an attack stance. To use this attack, one must convert the entire essence of their body into a battery and transfer all the energy in the users' body into their brain. This allows the body parts to die off temporarily and all parasites that inhabit the body to die off as well. In other words, Natsumi successfully turned off the fairy temporarily. This ability is known as "Mind channel". This is a Beginner level skill. Not too many people knew that this ability existed though, the reason being that this ability was forgotten in time.

This ability came from the world Natsumi came from was known as Gensokyo. But, it was a sectioned off portion of Gensokyo. Natsumi lived in a Gensokyo that was portioned off of Gensokyo and left to fend for themselves in a new planet. This planet would later be known as Alton and many of the people in that planet became Kappa rather than human beings. However, this shift was only possible if one used "Mind Channel" once. By converting all the energy into the brain, then humans can begin a metamorphose transformation which would turn them into non-human entities. You can only use this ability once though, as a beginner level skill, there is a high reward and even higher risk, when you use the ability more than once. This skill though was mainly used to create small bolts of electricity to help light your way through a dark area. However, Natsumi understood that there were certain conditions in using Mind Channel as an offensive move and that all those conditions were fulfilled already.

There were several conditions to using this ability as an offensive move. This first condition is that you must establish a link with the target that your trying to affect. A link can be established when you agree to share the same source of energy. Currently, on this planet, there is an ability that humans can use that allows them to share energy with each other. It can even be traded as currency as well. This sharing of energy allows people to have more energy to do tasks during the day, even when their internal energy reserves runs out. This is essentially a way for your body to have excess energy.

Once your body has excess energy, then you can convert that energy into an attack power that you've experienced from your environment. An example of this is the weather, if you've ever experienced a rainy day, or have experienced a sunny day, then you have had experience with feeling extreme heat and having water hit you. Therefore, with that excess energy you can use water attacks as well as heat based attacks. This also means that certain abilities are very rarely going to occur, as you must experience getting hit by these powers first, before being able to use them. For instance, lightning based attacks are a rare skill and must be mastered by the user. Very few people can use it, as very few people have personally experienced being hit by lightning.

"To think that I actually wrote this in a guidebook some time ago! How marveling and depressing while I'm seeking wisdom from my past self. I also once did many things, but because of the memory pill I have now forgotten everything that I needed to know. This is not something I want to tolerate, but as it is there, I must acknowledge it.", she lamented. Natsumi thought, "But it's too bad though the fairy completely shares my energy source, but I need you off. For, I'm going to use your power, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to use your ability though. It goes both ways while you can use my energy, I can use yours as well or at least your abilities. As someone who's shared energy with many people countless times, I can do that. Don't worry I'll get you your food and once you wake up, you won't be in my body anymore! You'll be free to live on your own!" Natsumi then took a deep pause and thought, "So, where do I begin this quest, or should I even start it and instead start training my skills. It's been a while since I've been a Youkai hunter, many things have changed, but nevertheless my goal remains the same. No matter what kind of pain I go through, there is only one path that I will choose to take, that path is saving humanity and the universe from destroying itself! Not even the hospital of death can prevent me from achieving my goal, no my goal has always been the same and will continue to remain so!"

"Unfortunately, my chemist ability does indeed require me to turn off the fairy, who I call Lilac to use it. Perhaps, given time I may want to use a different power source, but right now this power source will do." Natsumi thought. As Natsumi was thinking about this fact, she suddenly received a brief flashback, it was quite an unsettling one. It was a cold Autumn day; the weather was stormy and there were many hurdles that came about. It happened when Natsumi died. "She was the nursing assistant who brought me to the hospital. I assume she brought me there, to protect me from the other Chiyuri and the other people from the University who tried to kill me. This wasn't something that I had anticipated in my wildest dreams!", Natsumi grimly thought. There was of course much more to this revelation than meets the eye. Lilac was also one of the many people close to Natsumi that got captured and maimed by the Kappa military police force. These Kappa ended up killing her, with their favorite weapon a desalinization gun. The desalinization gun is a powerful weapon that gets rid of the water content out of the body out of any living being, if most of their body was made from water. This was a preferred weapon of choice for the Kappa to kill their enemies that were organic beings. Luckily, for Lilac, Natsumi gave her a Youkai spirit pendant which protected her from death, by retaining her spirit. Natsumi received this pendant from a strange girl with a purple dress, although she couldn't quite clearly remember who she was, she did remember her known name: Maribel. So, when the time for her death really did come, she ended up being protected. The Kappa military were relentless killing anyone who were their enemies. Who were their enemies you may ask? Well anyone that stood in the way of their version of progress for the Youkai were their enemies. Their version of progress was eliminating Youkai they deemed undesirable as well as killing off the Kappa that exiled them from Gensokyo to Alton.

Although the Kappa were Youkai, they didn't hesitate to eliminate other Youkai and human beings, if they ever disrupted their version of what balance looked like for Gensokyo. They even killed other Kappa too, the ones that lived in Gensokyo.

Natsumi continued to read the book, "Ah there it is!", she thought. She finally stumbled across the section talking about dungeons and areas filled with Youkai. The world is a big place and from what she can understand the dungeons at least the ones she's concerned about probably haven't changed much. "There might be other areas if I went there; I may have to worry about. These are custom dungeons. This book only contains a few information about a few of those dungeons but those can change at any time.", Natsumi thought. Natsumi searched elsewhere in the library area to see if there were other books out there that were being published that gave information about custom dungeons.

"Oh yes, I forgot, there used to be books that were published about custom dungeons, but many of them have dismissed the efficiency of custom dungeons and have no information on it. I suppose, that is to be expected custom dungeons are useless to most people these days…" Custom dungeons according to the book aren't necessarily dungeons one has to conquer, but rather dungeons one can create with monsters that they've encountered, along the way. The sky is the limit on what kind of monsters you can spawn in these custom dungeons and they are created within a person's own mind. The power of these dungeons is determined by the type of monsters one would encounter.

The advantage of constructing a custom dungeon is that you can generate weapons that cannot be found anywhere else; there is a possibility that this can happen. "This possibility is extremely slim, but as long as this possibility exists, then I may be able to regain the powers and artifacts that I've lost however dire those chances may be.", Natsumi trembled. Natsumi purchased the book from the store and walked away and took her guidebook that she made ten years ago, without looking back. She took a look at the Youkai wandering around the bookstore and thought to herself, "There's no way that I can party with those Youkai, their rates are too expensive! Just take a look at the price tag and requirements of getting the service of just one of these creatures!". Natsumi walked back towards the store and inspected the pricing just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She saw the price of one Youkai, the cost of just purchasing one of them was just one wolf's tail and five Youkai spirit beads. Those were quite rare to find and unfortunately, she didn't have anything in her possession right now to enlist the services of these Youkai.

"Sigh, how I miss the days of charging other people for my services, now I'm purchasing services that I originally created!", her hands were trembling, this was a do or die situation. She wondered for a moment as she was staring at these Youkai and whether to recruit them or not on whether she should give up or not. "Give up?", she thought. "Of course not! I have to make another attempt; one last time!", she thought furiously.

Natsumi walked out of the store and looked at the book. The first thing she did was create a custom dungeon. Taking a meditative posture and gathering some talisman seals that came with the book, as well as the chemical compounds that were there as well. She mixed the chemical compounds with the talismans. These chemicals started to elicit a chemical reaction. This chemical reaction created a strange form of energy. This energy enveloped Natsumi and soon a vortex began to suck her into it. She woke up to find herself in an isolated room. There used to be a countless number mural in this room, but now it was all empty. "There used to even be a palace of gold right there", Natsumi pointed in front of her. But most importantly of all, there no longer was a list of chemical equations anymore. All of these were gone, the moment she choose to die. "It's amazing how you can lose everything in one moment", Natsumi groaned. "I thought I had it all and that my life was set before me, but before I realized it I was betrayed by people shouldn't have betrayed me. What was it all for, in the end? What did I strive for by losing everything? I looked for my memories, even by the time I forgot them, to desperately find a purpose in my life, to find meaning!", Natsumi shouted. "Yet in the end, all I found was nothing, everything I used to have is now replaced by this temple of emptiness that stands before me, all I own is the despair of myself and of others, who lamented for me.", Natsumi shouted again. "Yet still, this despair forces me to continue, because I have one more calling one must do, before I die. Yes, there is one more thing I must do. Like any good chemist, she must find her ways to amend her previous experimental mishaps and return the object damaged in the experiment back to its original pristine state.", Natsumi walked forward towards the chest.

The isolated room had a treasure chest. "Ah yes", she thought. "This is what I've been looking for", Natsumi grimly smiled. She wasn't quite excited at looking at the prospects of what could be inside the chest, because she knew this weapon was either going to bring her to heaven or to hell. She opened a chest, inside the chest was a weapon. It was a set of eyeballs. These eyeballs were called the Multicolored Eyedrop and it has three evolution stages. Each evolution of this weapon could be worse or it could be better than the previous evolution of the weapon. Nobody knew, as this weapon had many factors in it that couldn't be accounted for. This was the nature of the risk of using weapons created from custom dungeons. The other risk that is there is that to use each evolution of the weapon, you must conquer your inner demons. These inner demons which are created inside your mind can destroy you at will, if you are not careful. These inner demons are Youkai which feed on the negative energy of your brain, in the form of neurons.

It is a given however, that this weapon is the weakest of its evolution stages, given that Natsumi didn't have to fight any monsters and this dungeon only had one room with a treasure chest on it. The more monsters that are in custom dungeon as well as the more complex the dungeon was, the stronger your weapon will become, when you finally obtain it. This was a signal that this weapon was weak. "This is what the guidebook said", she thought. "However, guidebooks can be wrong and this certainly can be the case where the guidebook has erred on error.", she postulated. "I'm sure plenty of people believe in this conclusion, and this is true from one perspective. But that's just a perspective, the concept of weak weapon or a powerful weapon. At the end of the day, both can end your life when used. It all depends on the execution of the weapon involved.", Natsumi began to think.

"This isn't a dangerous weapon at first glance, but it can in the right hands. Now that I have obtained this weapon. The journey to a thousand miles begins with one step they say. I say, the journey to save the universe begins one eyeball at a time! It's time to start!", Natsumi muttered. Natsumi grabbed the eyeball and it immediately turned into contact lenses. She then put those lenses on her eyes. "With this, eyeball lenses, I no longer have the need to sleep when combating foes. But this weapon severely drains your stamina when using it and it also camouflages me. Hmm, this is the only advantage I'll really need.", Natsumi thought. Natsumi trembled, although she trembled when opening chest as there was no surprise for what kind of weapon was in there. She had a personal history with the previous user of the weapon and it was not a fun history to remember. "Yet, what could I do now, this was the type of weapon many considered to be outdated and no longer necessary to use in the modern world, since it had many supposed disadvantages in using them", she thought. "Alright, it's time to forget about that, now is the time to go back and rejoin with the Twoson guild. I'm going to see which one is doing the quest!", Natsumi hummed.

Going back to the guild, the guild members welcomed back Natsumi, inside their training dojo. The leader had this to say about her, "I didn't give my name before, but call me Spark. Are you here for the examination?". Of course, Natsumi already knew, in her past life she did help this man form the guild the way it is. Natsumi gathered her courage and said, "Yes." "Alright, were going to fight you off against a few of our novices in this guild, get ready!". Natsumi just nodded. The guild leader stared at her and said, "Aren't you going to get out your weapon." Natsumi smiled and said, "What are you talking I'm already wearing my weapon." The guild leader was puzzled and said, "Alright, go to the training dojo and begin!" The guild leader gave Natsumi a book of rules she had to read about the match. There was only one rule for the match: Don't die.

The match begun, the opponent began and started using a gun and shot it with bullets coming out. Unexpectedly before anything could happen, a dust form began to form. "When did this happen?", the opponent thought. Before long, Natsumi disappeared from the opponents' view. This shocked the spectators watching the match. "Hey guild leader, do you know where the recruit went I can't seem to find him anywhere!", a random guild member asked. The spectators turned towards the guild leader's face only to find shock. That was all they really need to know. This match was not going the way any of them expected. What they did know was that a bullet was fired, but anything else was unknown.

The crowd was bewildered, but not Natsumi. Right at the exact moment a gun was shot, Natsumi made a quick pivot towards the right of the opponent and speedily went towards him. Thanks to her Multicolored Eyedrop that she had with her, she was able to see the trigger finger and can visibly see the bullet being shot. The special thing about this weapon is the fact that it can quickly design algorithm for the rate at which a bullet gets fired. This algorithm can steal the opponents speed of certain attack and add it to the users own speed. To do this though, one had to know have a thorough understanding of the weapons that the user has ahead of time.

Natsumi already did research on what weapons were in the guild and what weren't before she went in. "Good thing, I did research.", she thought.

How could someone find the time to disappear, during the time a bullet was fired? There was no time to think for the opponent.

Natsumi then appeared behind the opponent and attacked with a simple choke and choked at him hard. It was the skill called vital choke, which is a move that attacks the vocal chords of the opponent, which instantly paralyzes them. The opponent tried to struggle, but to no avail. Within a few minutes after struggling, someone had to call the match off. It looked like he really was going to die, everyone thought. "Jesus, someone call the ambulance, call a medic!", the guild leader.

"Hmm, it appears this match wasn't intended to kill either of us. You were planning on making this match as realistic to an actual combat scenario as possible weren't you?", Natsumi asked. "You did good, I'll give you that, you can officially join our guild. As a member you can officially join other guild leaders such as myself for certain quests. However, keep in mind, the condition for joining is that your going to have to pay a membership fee from time to time. That's all.", the guild leader desperately tried to say this with a calm face. But it was clear he wasn't calm at all, "How could someone have that much power hasn't joined a guild yet? Could I be dreaming? From what I saw it seems like he reacted faster than the gun and dodged it? How is that possible, not even the main leader of our guild Two Chuck could do that. Who is this girl and are there any records of her?", the guild leader had so many questions to ask. Now was not the time and place for that, the people in this guild can speculate later and gather any available data on her. A one hit choke against someone wielding a gun is unheard of in the history of Youkai hunting. Usually the person choking is supposed to lose.

Many guild members welcomed Natsumi, because she was female, and many began to ask her questions. One such guild member asked this question, "How did you beat him in one hit, you know the guy you fought was named Bunner and he shouldn't be easy to beat, under any circumstances?" Natsumi would respond to these inquiries with a simple, "Work hard and you'll get there."

She wouldn't attempt to divulge any further information with them, nor would she have to. Natsumi wasn't going to reveal all of her bag of tricks and it was clear they weren't going to be revealed anytime soon. This resolution was clear as day, flattery wasn't going to work on her. However, the other guild leaders were suspicious of her. Many of the other guild leaders that make up the guild of Twoson were suspicious of the match and were curious about how the match went. The match did not meet their expectations of the match at all! Furthermore, many of them were speculating who she was exactly. She looked quite experienced and it was incredibly possible that was she was a spy sent by some other enemy guild to scout the strength of their guild.

"What do you think Gilfer? Do you think given the fact that it's highly possible that she was sent by an enemy guild to scout us? They've done it before, but I've never seen someone with this much talent on the field. What do you think her skill level is at compared to other people? I mean she is going to join your guild after all", a guild leader asked.

"Twoback, there is nothing to talk about here. As a stand in for the leader of the 13 branches of the guild, I declare her a member. She could very well be a spy, but would a spy honestly be this brazen? They pulled this off before. I don't think their this stupid. I've also checked her record while talking and she appears to be a regular fighter. She's a martial artist with no outstanding characteristics. Perhaps she managed to scare her opponent into submission? Do remember, this isn't the first time this has happened to one of our members.", Gilfer mentioned.

"This was certainly true!", the guild leaders' thought. Perhaps she is exceptional and her winning the match wasn't product of some insane reaction time or some magic ability used to stop bullets. After all, who was possible exactly of stopping a bullet in such short notice with a reaction time. Such people don't exist anymore. Those that did have this ability were few and in the upper echelons of the Grand Physics University, the first one that came to mind was Chiyuri; the other person who had this skill died. She alone now had an ability with a fast reaction time, but the thing was that such a fast reaction time would've been felt by people near it. Her reaction time would be so fast that it could manifest itself as physical energy and the people near it could feel it. No physical energy was felt in this match. In fact, there was nothing. Also, why would someone with such skill join a subordinate guild like this?

Such thoughts were floating around between the leaders. Natsumi noticing that these things were being talked about her; she consciously choose to ignore it, she had better things to do like that quest. Suddenly, she felt a presence of another person, it was Green! She was watching the match and then quietly left. "So, she has made her choice to join a guild, it appears there is no need for me to protect her anymore. My job here is done. The longer I stick out my neck, the higher the chance the original Mima will control me again. The only thing left to do is to stay hidden for now. A greater war looms in the distance and many people are not prepared for its' implications.", as Green left she had a piece of the coat in her hand.

"Hmm, I received your distress signal, from the looks of it, you were looking for someone to grab your physical artifact for the coat, is that correct?", Green spoke quietly. Without a trace Green left the building.

"My deal here is done", Green whispered quietly. Green then took out what appeared to be a bar code scanner. The bar code scanner was pointed towards Natsumi's head. For a moment, Natsumi turned her head and stared at Green. Then Natsumi gave a silent nod and then flashed a thumbs up towards her. She then just as quickly as she turned her head, then turned her head back and went back to listening to the conversation that the guild members were having. Green then shook her head. It was quite clear that she was worried as she wasn't quite sure if Natsumi knew what she was doing. This operation was already quite risky. She was already quite dumfounded that Natsumi would do this.

"Natsumi would give up the most powerful weapon in the universe, for what exactly, just to save it?", Green thought. Or was it really a thought, this was truly too shocking for her to even bear. The coat had the ability to preserve magic and the existence of Youkai, even if the universe was destroyed. This was already quite shocking. Not only that, but legends has it that it can save all organic life from being crushed, even if it was ever used. Just a tiny fragment of the coat can gather tremendous power. Natsumi was only able to hide the coat's power because she scattered the pieces of the coat around Earth and to various countries. Although, this was the ultimate safeguard against anyone abusing its power and was the only way she could create the coat without people funding it opposing the construction of such an item. The reality was that Natsumi was still the only who had full knowledge of how to use the coat.

The real power of the coat lied in the knowledge of using the coat. No one had that knowledge other than Natsumi. So, while the Earth consortium agreed for the use of this safeguard, they didn't know at the time just how ineffective the safeguard was at the time, until it was already too late. When the government finally realized that they had been had, it was already too late.

Thinking about this, Green could only look up and sigh. "Why is it I have to deal with such a sneaky person, she even managed to use the coat's power to give her the knowledge to fake her own death! Now that she successfully faked her own death, what now? With this piece of coat turned in, then Chiyuri will have every piece of the coat and it will be fully operational, but the coats' worth can only be found in the knowledge of it.", Green thought.

Someone tapped the shoulder of Green, "Did you find the coat?". A girl with a blue cape and pajamas came out, but Green could recognize that out of nowhere. "You know, avoiding my calls is a good idea, but you should call every once in a while. It looks like you have the last piece of the coat, but I think you should give it to me!", Mima appeared. "How did you find me?!", Green spoke. "I didn't find you per say, but you used the barcode gun to scan for the coat and I placed my curse in all barcode guns. Through that I can communicate with you without knowing your location. Consider me a sentient hologram.", the clone of Mima spoke. "Ah, so it's a clone just like me then? Then there is nothing to worry about, but it looks like it has more of Mima's consciousness in it, which means she's improved her clones, since I left her. This one is probably closer to the original", Green thought.

"Our master is in trouble, you should help her and give the coat back to her, even if you're a defect! I'm quite sure, she won't capture you if you do. She really got herself in a pinch, she infiltrated Chiyuri's ship to get pieces of the coat back.", this hologram spoke.

"Sorry, I already have an arrangement with someone else on this matter.", Green curtly responded. "Who else has knowledge of the coat? If it was Chiyuri, I haven't received any data on you making a deal with her? There is one other person out there, but she has been dead for a long time. It's been a year since she died right. No, it can't be she was killed was she not, I'm sure of it. We took her memory core, after she killed herself.", the hologram inquired Green. Green gave no response, if she did give one it would compromise the person she was helping out… Without a word Green promptly ran away, while the hologram was still contemplating.

The hologram then rapidly chased Green. Green knew the Sin City like the back of her head, escape wasn't an impossible scenario to conceive of, even against an advanced AI. She heard of such things before, but she never anticipated that there'd be one in Sin City. The question was how she was going to escape, that was the bigger question. As she was heading towards them from Twoson, she knew her pursuer would not be far behind and sure enough, she was behind her. Green however was prepared, without a second delay, she engulfed herself in a white light. Then, all of a sudden, Green disappeared from the view. "What's going on here? Didn't I have a visual on Green just a while ago. It was almost as if she was never in this city.", hologram thought.

Green went to citadel near Sin City. The Sin City's citadel has a barrier that leads to Alton, it's a gathering place for spirits from that planet. As Green went into the citadel, she began to feel nostalgia for her past. She had memories of living a double life as a high school student and as a spy. Both lives were hard choices to make. As she could remember, as old as she was she could never let her convictions falter. Alton was a planet created and is the home of the Red sea Kappa, a militant seafaring race. These are different from the Blue Kappa which reside in Gensokyo. Gensokyo was almost destroyed 50 years ago by Porky, and as a result Gensokyo transferred its spirit to a barren planet. Its' spirit gave life to the planet and as a result Alton was created. When these events happened, they were terrifying for someone like Green, who was a child, when Mima created her.

This planet Alton was Gensokyo's last defense against the humans from the outside world invading and destroying it. Now, it's completely gone and taken over, although the Youkai are still alive. They're not alive in the same numbers that they used to be and the numbers have become much scarcer. This was not thought of previously. The Youkai that used to be in Alton are now living in Earth. Many of them live discriminated lives and oftentimes had to hunt for food, to survive.

"For her to have taken the memory pill though, to survive and to become a new individual is simply insane, to preserve one's own life. She did this, after she lost everything that belonged to her. That is certainly something that takes real dedication and transcends everything. Natsumi yet did that, all to save the universe, I suppose. I've accomplished her mission though, I think. She did tell me that the whole purpose of taking the pill was to deliver the coat to the Earth Preserve force, not the Earth government.", Green thought.

The Earth Preserve force is a private agency that responds to the Earth government. However, in recent years due to the rise of Environmental terrorists/ nature Youkai that have allegedly infiltrated this branch of government, it has become a place where Nature Youkai hide important belongings and wait until they reach full maturity. The goal for these Youkai is to prevent the destruction of the universe as well as revive those that have died previously. So, in theory the piece of coat could grow into a full coat, if left in their hands.

Then it occurred to her, while the coat was that important, it couldn't replace the fact that there was another way to save the universe, without putting all the pieces of the coat together. You do it by making sure no one finds the last coat. The Earth Preserve force is perfect for this as it is a forgotten bureau of the government. It still functions, for one odd reason or another, but the technology this bureau uses is quite outdated, with no one even paying attention to it. This means that the bureau wouldn't be able to detect anything with a magical signature. There was no need to have advanced technology for the bureau, after all. If you think about it, once you turn in an item, you can never get it back. People turn in magic items to the government, to make money off of it. You can't make any money, when you turn it in this agency; this is a place where you agree to preserve something.

After contemplating, Green during flew her broom into the portal that she hid in her pocket. The broom had properties some would consider magic, as the broom can be any size the user wanted it to be. The problem was the density of the broom would be the same. So, no matter what size it was, the weight was always going to be the same. This was a widespread problem among magic items. No one has found any way to change the size of the magic item and the size of the item, at the same time. This type of thing just wasn't possible, quite yet. The items that could change the size and the weight and the composition would remain the same are non-magic items, which aren't useful anymore.

Green made it to Alton, inside the Earth Preserve Force government office. The government office is in the middle of the planet. She sighed, "Did this planet ever have life, I know people live here and all, but this planet is so eerie. It's like a ghost took possession of this planet or something." As Green went inside, she turned in a parchment or package of sorts to the Earth Preserve Force, which contains the coat. "This is somewhat ingenious though. Why didn't I think of this!", Green thought.

"I'm here to turn in a parchment", Green said as she was turning in a yellow brownish parchment. The locked doors at the front entrance to the office opened. The office opened and no one was inside, but suddenly, an invisible door opened. Green opened the door which led to a swirling vortex. Green then throw the parchment into the vortex. With this being completed, it was clear that the universe was saved.

Of course, there were other issues as well. With this no one would ever find the last piece of coat no one. This was the thought that Green had, but somehow fate would find a way. Inside this lone and abandoned library space station. Life here is completely empty, everything was devoid of life. There were no clouds in this area, it was completely sanctioned off from the rest of reality.

There was certain nostalgia about this place, a long time ago, this place was quite lively. It was during the early exploratory days of the, when the Youkai/human war didn't start. There was a certain degree of peace and many people visited this place as many times as one wanted. However, there was nothing anyone wanted from this place now. Everyone managed to plunder as much secrets as this place contained. This place had many secrets. One of the first secrets that Green could remember about this land was the fact that there were many weapons that this place had that could only be used, but you had to remember the digital signature of the weapon, to use it. A digital signature is the molecular mainframe for a weapon. If one had the molecular structure of the weapon, then one can use the weapon at any time, without ever having to carry it. In the old days, to use the digital signature of the weapon, both living and inanimate, one had to transfer their soul to this area first, before traversing their soul back to their physical body. This practice carried with it a risk, the risk was that you could die from the transferring of your soul, at any point in time. Now, this practice became obsolete and outdated. Now days, all had to do to get the digital signature is to sign a soul contract with your own imagination or someone else's imagination. This imagination would manifest itself into the physical plain of existence. There was relatively little downside to using these weapons, as opposed to the old way of doing it. For one, Yukari, the famous Train Youkai, along with Natsumi helped make this a reality. With the creation of the coat, it's mere existence allowed the psychological realm to enter the physical realm. So, human imagination became actual physical power. These figments of imagination soon became what humans called Youkai today. While Youkai were always created subconsciously at some level, with the coat people could consciously could do it.

"That's enough reminiscing for now", Green thought. Green decided to head back. She decided not to ponder about the past, too much. The past was the past, after all.

Green put on her headphones; her headphones contained a list of contacts of the people she can chat with. These headphones were called RadioWave. These headphones are nearly weightless and can be used by anyone, at any time. These headphones are called radio waves because they can turn thoughts of wanting to talk to a person into radio waves. These radio waves can be sent to the person that needed to be contacted. If the person being contacted has these RadioWave as well, then they can start a conversation with each other. Radio waves are free to use, with little or no cost.

The person contacting Green was none other than Mima. Green avoided calling, she guessed that Mima or rather a copy of her was dialing random numbers trying to find Green. The moment a person picks up the phone, then the clone can get direct confirmation of the aura of the person who has that number. That aura will determine whether or not the person is being called is a clone. Clones have a specific aura that's distinctly separate from other people.

Though, it's possible that the person who's calling is not Mima. There are no absolutes, however Green was someone who knew this one fact: Green stole a digital document containing all the possible numbers that Mima uses to dial other people. This document was found some time ago when Green escaped Mima's clutches. It used to be in this very place: Earth Preserve Force.

There wasn't anything else to discuss, everything was going as planned, so far. There were certainly numbers she could be using now. Green, to successfully escape from her creator ended up living as a recluse and abandoned her magical powers to live away successfully from her. Who knows how long she'll be able to escape and live away though? It's been 2 years since she ran away, but eventually Mima will find out and the list she is using will be outdated, at one point or another. Well, that is neither here nor there. What will happen to Green next will depend on what Natsumi does from here on out. It was Natsumi who suggested to Green to escape from Mima and it was also her that suggested that the best way to get out of the area was to find out where to head towards next. Everything was coming ahead, it was all or nothing if Natsumi had to succeed in this quest. If she does, then there would be a promising future for her. As for what kind of promising future it would be, that was in question. But, it was some sort of future.

It was Natsumi who argued against the use of Mima terminating Green, back when she was Mima's clone, when she gained sentience. Natsumi managed to free Green from Mima's control. Although, Green had trouble remembering how exactly Natsumi freed her, what she did remember vaguely was the scene of how it happened. Natsumi was sneaking around and found Mima sleeping, in the Grand Physics University, it was there that she took her chance. Using a strange weapon that looked like a spiky ball. The weapon opened and several squid-like entities flew through. "Ah yes, how could I forget?", Green thought. The spell was used was Ultra-Pathogen, which was virus ability that allowed one to cast a magic ability that created several virus pathogens and drag their intended target either to their death or their safety. It was quite rare to ever see someone use this pathogen ability to save someone, without harming the person they were trying to save. This pathogen created several tentacles and they were then destroyed within an instant.

The pathogens created were the size of a human being and the computation power it took for Natsumi to create such a weapon must have been huge as she was the only person who was able to create bacteria or pathogens the size of human beings. The moment the pathogen grew to that size, it was almost as if the fabric of space and time were beginning to collapse.

After all, this ability had a high chance of death, only someone with incredibly high precision could possibly find a way to get through the field. The squid-like entities managed to drag Green away from Mima's special magnetic field that she casted around herself. These magnetic fields prevent any clone Mima created from escaping and allowed the clones to have their own thoughts and feelings, which made them stronger. They could also develop their own individual skills as well. This ability was called Electronic Neural and was an ability that Natsumi created in the 3rd Science expansion wars. This war was fought between 3 major scientific organizations.

As one could guess, these squid like entities were much stronger than the pull of the magnetic field. This magnetic field prevented any thief from stealing an item away. This was since the field would drag the stolen item back to the original owner, much like a traction beam. From there the person's body which generated the magnetic field would attempt to absorb the thief into a field of death. This was certainly not the way anyone would have wanted to go, but this was the way it is. Nothing much could be done to change it.

With that, Green was freed from servitude. Green upon being freed took the chance to run but then came up to Natumi, "Why did you free me? Aren't you going to be in trouble by doing this?" "Nothing's free friend, one day you're going to pay me back in spades. Forget about what I've done for you, for now, someday you'll have to repay the favor and you'll know when, when the time comes. Think about your freedom, clone.", Natsumi gave these last words to Green. This was something that Green never took seriously until Natsumi called her for help. This did indeed occur and it thus she had to do this. The last thing Green expected was for Natsumi to save her. After all, wasn't Natsumi part of the Dark Matter organization and Green was part of an organization that was their worst enemy. Both were science organizations that were competing for using the coat. Although, Natsumi was the one who ultimately created the coat, it was only through the efforts of other people who contributed in making the coat that she was even able to do it.

You can think of the coat as not just a jacket you wear during when the weather is chilly and cold, but also as a supercomputer that constantly evolves and changes. It's the only technology that can violate the laws of physics in existence. Each new modification you give to the coat makes it a better item to use. It can be incorporated into any piece of technology and you can use it as any substance that you need it for other tech. This can be done as long as you can imagine what the substance is. There were other scientists who tried before her. Given all of this, wouldn't she not be interested in saving her? These were the questions Green was juggling in her head.

One day, a signal beacon was sent to Green's RadioWave. This signal would've been interpreted as gibberish by any other bystander, but to Green this signal meant something. Green was familiar with this signal as Green communicated with Natsumi with this signal, when she was young. She communicated with Natsumi with this signal to tell her what kind of life she lived as Mima's clone. Natsumi was very curious about this information as she wanted to know more about Mima's abilities. This was a story for another time, however.

Mima was someone who was hunting down Natsumi for a long time, because she wanted to obtain the coat. With the coat, one could rewrite the laws of physics itself; there was a limit to how many laws can be rewritten; however, it can be rewritten. The only person who had a full understanding of how the coat could be used was Natsumi, but she was now dead. Now, Chiyuri was the one who obtained all the memories of how to use the coat from killing Natsumi. Although, Mima did lament Natsumi's death. There was no time to worry about it. When Mima had the coat in the past, she was able to control parts of the coat and had some knowledge on how to violate some of the physical laws, but not as much as Natsumi did.

Naturally, Mima was frustrated when she tried to contact a clone but the clone wasn't answering. Although, Mima had her suspicions that the clone Green was dialed with this number. She still needed to confirm it. This could only be done if Green picked up the phone. Mima sighed, "I'm not here to capture you or anything… I need information on who has the missing piece of the coat. It got shattered into many pieces the last time I checked…. I saw your announcement that you sent anonymously to all the major Science organizations that were looking for the coat… I just want to confirm..." Green naturally ran out the door…


End file.
